Tortured
by Hinansho
Summary: permanent hiatus. Sorry folks.
1. Late Reports

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N, my spell check is not working... so pardon the mistakes please.

'shit... almost 2 weeks have passed since the last progress report came in from Sakura. She was currantly doing an guard mission in Tea country... Sakura was never this late with reports, unless something went wrong it should have been 12 days ago...' Tsunade looked around her office and growled, "SHIZUNE!" the woman in question scurried in, clutching a folder to her chest, "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Who is in the village that I can send to Tea? Sakura still hasn't reported in... I am getting a little worried." Shizune sighed and let the hand clutching the folders drop to her side, "Well, I know that Hatake, Shurenai, Inuzuka and both Hyuga's happen to be here and are all fit for duty."

"Get me Hatake, Shurinai, and Hyuga Neji."

----Elsewhere----

"Name,Haruno Sakura. Age, 21. Rank, jonin, ANBU class medic. NRN# 012601."

"Yes, yes. you have already told us all this. That doesn't answer my question though, does it? Where is your ward? Where is Hanatako Tenshi?"

"Name, Haruno Sakura. Age, 21. Rank, jonin, ANBU class medic. NRN# 012601."

"Fine have it your way. You know, I really don't enjoy hurting you. But, alas, it is your choice." A tall Imposing figure stepped back and pulled the whip from his side. Sakura was hanging by her wrists from a long Iron bar that ran from wall to wall. Her back was bare and showed the wounds and scars that her captor had riddled over her back. Her chin touching her chest and her eyes closed tightly as she anticipated the cruel bite of the whip into her flesh again, she would not break. She could not break.

SNAP, her body jerked as the leather bit in and tore flesh away with it upon it's return trip to the weilders hand. She did not scream, she did not cry. She raised her head and stared at the wall before her. Empty and haunted... why was she here again? Oh yes. Tenshi, the young woman these bastards were after. She had hidden her away in a safe house on the outskirts of a small village with Idate. They had captured her while out trying to gather information and send a Report back to Konoha...

54 more lashes and the burning agony that was her back poured forth a crimson currant until she felt the coolness of medically aplied chakra. "Now, now. We can't have you die before you tell us what we need to know, where is Tenshi?"

Sakura coughed lightly and shrugged. And again felt the blood slicked whip rip into her, this time however it was the fleshy backs of her thighs, well at least now she could compare scars with Ibiki... Sakura snickered.

"And what may I ask is so funny Ms. Haruno?"

"Name, Haruno Sakura. Age, 21. Rank, jonin, ANBU class medic. NRN# 012601."

"God Dammit!", The beatings did not stop until long after she had lost conciousness.

----Back in Konoha----

Tsunade looked at the 3 people standing in front of her warily. "I have called you here for a mission, Sakura has not reported in in quite some time. We fear she may have been captured... or worse. I am sending you to investigate and if possible retrieve her. Her last known where abouts were one of the small safe houses in Tea country. The one that Idate runs. Her ward is presumably still there. Go with the upmost urgency and report your finding immediatly. Hatake you are in the lead for this one. Any questions?"

The three men looked at one another before all responding in the negitive. Tsunade nodded and dismissed them. Once outside Kakashi reguarded the other two, " Meet at the gates in 30. That should be plenty of time to pack up and be ready. Go." in a flash the only one left standing there was Kakashi. He looked at the ground and formed a couple of signs disapearing in a cloud of grey smoke.

----With Sakura----

She woke feeling a sharp burning pain shoot through her back as frigid water was thrown over her hanging form. Eyes snapping open she once again reguarded the wall before her. Ah yes, she was still here... dammit. How much longer would they question her?

"Do you feel like cooperating now Haruno-san?"

"Cut the polite bullshit. Some interrigators can pull that shit off, you however, can not. It makes you seem a simpering fool... Kabuto." Her head and neck snapped to the side as a hand collided with her cheek.

" Now, now Sakura-hime, I really did not wish to harm you, but you see, I need to know where the girl is. You will tell me now, before worse things than a whipping happen."

"Name, Haruno Sakura. Age, 21. Rank, jonin, ANBU class medic..."

"I know this already dammit!" Kabuto yanked roughly at her hair and stepped behind her again, lowering his mouth to her neck. Sakura could feel his hot breath across the pulse point there and shuddered. "Tell me what I want to know."

Sakura shut her eyes as tightly as she could as she spoke only her name, age, rank and ninja registration number again, feeling bile rise in he throat as the missing-nin ran his tongue up her neck, one hand fisted in her hair as the other ran over the open and fresh wounds that covered her back. Placing his mouth directly by her ear, Kabuto whipered, "Tell me what it is I wish to know, and I might let you die without partaking in your flesh."

----At the gates in Konoha----

Kakashi arrived first, shortly joined by Genma and Neji. With a quick nod, they were off.

Taking to the trees they went at a quick pace. Kakashi's eyes never leaving the path before them. He would not loose another precious person... never again. After retrieving Sasuke 4 years ago, Sakura had remained close to all of her former teammates. She even went so far with Kakashi as to be assigned to his care when he was forced to stay at the hospital for any amount of time. She would sneak Icha Icha in for him to read since the nurses would confiscate it upon his arrival.

They had become very good friends and the fact that he could really talk to her about anything was of great comfort, but now she was possibly in danger, or worse... shit. He was not going to think about that as even a possibility, she was strong now. Hell she was an ANBU medic nin for crying out loud! She was in Bingo books listed as an S-class nin, though they had no pictures or discription... she was too good to be seen on those few but important assasination missions she had under her belt.

They would find her and they would bring her back. Kakashi left no room for doubt in his mind.

----With Sakura----

The bile at the back of her throat was sour, this man was sick...

"You know Sakura-chan... You don't mind if I call you Sakura-chan do you hime?" he paused as if waiting for an answer, when he knew very well that she could not, having shut down her vocal cords himself, "Ofcourse not you say, how silly of me to even ask, but as I was saying hime, healing is rather an intament thing, is it not? The sharing of ones own chakra with another in a moment of vunerability and weakness... yes I would have to say rather intemate." he unhooked the binds that held her to the bar over head and lifted her feet into the air, carrying her as if she were indeed a princess.

Sakura's eyes and ears were processing everything and she wished desperatly to be able to get that damn chakra inhibitor off her arm, but as of yet her body was much to weak. So when she was placed face down on a hospital cot she tensed, 'what the hell is this bastard planning on doing?'

Kabuto lifted her head and positioned it just so. He made sure she would be able to see him work in the mirror to the side of the bed and smirked as he concentrated the green chakra to his hands and worked them over her back showing the most care for the many gashes that were so numerous they had almost become one large wound.

Sakura felt disgusted, he was being all nice and it made her sick. She hated this man and knew he hated her, he was just a sadist who enjoyed the grimace his false kindness brought to her face.

After about 3 hours of laying on her stomach she was ubruptly flipped onto her back and her hands were re-tied to the metal bars on the side of the bed, followed by her ankles. "Now then, Sakura-chan, tell me, where is the girl?"

When she made no move to respond, Kabuto pulled his shirt over his head and started undoing his pants as he made his way between her legs. Sakura tried in vein to close them. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, you can't speak can you?" he grinned evily at her as he raised his hand to her throat, "let me fix that for you..."

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU SICK BASTARD! I swear to God, if you touch me again I will kill you as soon as I get the chance..." this outburst earned her yet another smack to the face, followed with the sickening green light he used to "heal" her.

"Tell me, where is she?" Sakura's response was to spit in his face as he hoovered above her, followed by a sharp cry as he thrust into her...

Back with Kakashi's team----

They had just arrived at the safe house when Idate appeared before them, "You are her to find Sakura?" Kakashi nodded and followed Idate inside, Genma and Neji close behind.

Idate told them everything he knew and sent Kakashi and Neji in the general direction she had gone that day a few months ago. They had decided that Genma should stay behind to Guard the girl, considering that that was the original mission anyway. And upon seeing that the girl was actually a rather attractive woman, Genma had offered to stay as the watchdog.


	2. Drip

Disclaimer: I own nothing... 

Chapter 2 of Tortured

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

By the time Kabuto had finished with Sakura, she could feel the tears running down her face. He just stood up and wiped himself off and continued to question her, she remained silent. When he didn't receive an answer he used a scalpel to cut long precise cuts down her arms and legs.

Sakura's eyes shut tight as she repeated the names of her precious people in her mind, reminding herself of why she could not break. She could not answer this question because it would only lead to other questions that could endanger her village and her precious comrades and family. Taking a deep breath in through her nose she was faintly aware of her body being lifted again and strapped to a rather uncomfortable and hard surface.

Her eyes were still closed when she felt the first tiny drop of water land directly between her eyes... great, water torture...

---With Genma, Idate, and Tenshi----

"So, Idate, your Ibiki's kid brother, ne?" Genma sat at a small round table in a room that served as a dining room. He was leaning back on the two back legs of the chair.

"Yes, and I will forever be indebted to Team 7, when they returned they were able to clear my name. That's the reason I made this place as a safe house for Konoha Shinobi..." Idate had grown into a rather strong young man and though he was no longer shinobi, his loyalty to the village he had once upon a time called home, was stronger than ever and he was set in trying to help now.

Tenshi choose this moment to walk in and sat down next to Idate, she eyed Genma almost suspiciously, "You know Haruno-san?"

"Why yes, quite well actually. Why do you ask?" Genma smiled as sweetly as he could with the senbon dangling from between his teeth.

"Do you know why these men are after me?"

"Actually... no. Do you wanna enlighten me?" Genma sat up straight in the chair before dropping his elbows to the table and resting his chin on his hands, his gaze leveled with hers.

"Kabuto thinks I can help to resurrect Orochimaru."

----Back with Sakura----

After about 3 hours or so of the constant dripping of water on her forehead, Sakura could feel the skin growing raw. Her eyes were drooping closed and she was struggling to remain awake. Finally giving in to another wave of exhaustion, she succumbed to the darkness that invaded her vision.

drip... drip... drip...

Sakura tried to raise her hand to wipe at the water that ran down her face before snapping her eyes open and staring at the ceiling... Ah yes... I'm still here.

drip...

I don't know how much more of this I can take... I cannot risk even cracking... dammit, I am sorry Naruto... Kakashi, I am so sorry every one, but it would be better to die than to continue on with this...

Sakura could feel her mind beginning to break under the constant droplets of water assaulting her from above. Sakura steeled her resolve and bit down hard on her tongue until the sweet metallic flavor coated her tongue and she could feel it dribble out of her mouth. As her world grew dark again for the last time, she could hear quick footsteps approaching her.

Kabuto smirked when he noticed the trail of blood trickling down Sakura's jaw and made his way over to her side. He did a quick set of seals and lowered his hand to her mouth. "You didn't honestly forget, did you? Hmph, well, I can't have you dying before I get the answers to my questions. Now can I?"

----With Neji and Kakashi----

As Neji scanned the area ahead of himself his thoughts wandered to what he knew of the woman they were searching for. She was strong and incredibly skilled, Hinata-sama and she were very close. Though he never had been around her in any kind of social setting he could assertain why she was so well loved in the village that they called home.

He observed Kakashi with the advantage of the byakugan, The man seemed almost scared. He had heard from many people that the two of them were close, though everyone had their own opinion on the subject. Many thought that they might be secret lovers, Neji did not agree with this veiw however, he could see things like that. And the worry coursing off the Copy-nin was not that of a lover, but that of a confidant, a friend so close that nothing could break the bond shared. It was something that he had only seen a few times in his life, but had seen none the less. Naruto shared such a bond with the Kazekage, Gaara. Not to mention a few others, himself included.

He only hoped that they would make it on time, Sakura was a very important person to many of his own precious people, and he would do everything he could to protect such bonds.

Neji caught a glimpse of something a few hundred meters ahead and signaled for them to stop momentarily.

Kakashi stopped at Neji's signal, "Hatake-san, there are signs of a struggle up ahead."

Kakashi nodded and they headed towards the downed trees and rubble that was obviously caused by Sakura's massive strength. Kakashi sliced his thumb and performed the summoning jutsu for his pack of nin-kin.

"Kakashi, how can we help?"

"Pakkun, I need you to find Sakura."

"Sakura? Really?" the small pug looked around and started at the destruction, "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Pakkun, there isn't time to explain, find Sakura. She could be in real trouble." Pakkun barked orders to the other dogs and they ran off in different directions. 30 minutes later he heard the tell tell call of one of the dogs from the east and he and Neji set off again to catch up to the pug.

----Back in Konoha----

Tsunade sat behind her desk downing cups of sake until there was a knock at the large door leading to her office. She quickly hid all evidence of the drink and called for them to enter. The site that greeted her made her grin a little even in her anxious and worried state.

Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato and Shikamaru had returned from their mission and appeared to be in good health. Naruto and Sasuke were trading insults until they noticed the odd demenor of the Godaime Hokage.

"Hey, Baa-chan, what's wrong?"

"Naruto, haven't I warned you not to call me old woman before? Well anyway, I am glad to see you have all returned healthy." Tsunade was fingering her sake cup under the desk and her mind flashed to Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, what seems to be the problem? Would you prefer if we made our mission report later?" Yamato spoke up this time.

"No, no. It's fine... really. I need to inform you all of something though... Sakura was late in her weekly report and so I sent Kakashi with Genma and Neji to check it out. They should have arrived this morning and I am waiting for a report from them... I know that all of you have worked closely with her in the past, especially you Naruto, Yamato and Sasuke. I thought you should know."

Naruto looked up at her with a rather serious expression on his face, while the last Uchiha seemed to stand a little straighter. Yamato and Shikamaru shared a glance and both looked to the Hokage when Naruto spoke, "Do you need us to do anything?"

Naruto had grown up in the past few years. He had matured into a fine, upstanding shinobi. While he was still half perverted and a prankster, and he couldn't resist goading the Uchiha, he was a man now. One who Tsunade had decided would follow her as the next Hokage. He just didn't know that yet.

Just after Naruto spoke, a young man came running into the room and handed Tsunade a coded message.

Tsunade stood after reading it and turned to address those who were standing before her. "I have just recieved word from Genma. Kakashi and Neji picked up on her trail. they are in rout to find her. It appears there was a struggle where she was taken by... by Kabuto and approximatly 5 other sound nin. Genma will be escorting Sakura's ward here. I need 2 of you to meet him on his way here and return with him. The other 2 will follow Genma's directions and meet with Idate, he will have Kakashi's directions for you there. Do you accept this mission?"

The four men nodded the affirmitive and were dismissed.


	3. Shell Shocked

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I own none of it! 

Kakashi and Neji finally caught up to Pakkun. Neji activated the Byakugen and scanned the area. When his eyes settled on Sakura he grimaced.

"Neji, what is it? What do you see?" Neji couldn't bring himself to look away from what was happening before his very eyes and spoke as calmly as he could manage as the images of torture and sadism were fixed before his all seeing eyes.

"Kabuto is with her, she appears to be fastened to a large stone slab. I can make out water dripping like clockwork, every 15 seconds to be exact, on her forehead... water torture. Her body is rather... damaged. There are 4 guards outside the door to the chamber she and Kabuto are in. 6 in the hallway leading to the chamber, it would appear that there are other captives. The total number of enemies ranges anywhere from 12 to 15. It is not as heavily guarded as one would have expected. There are some traps set up, but nothing that can't be handled quickly."

"Genma is heading back towards Konoha with Tenshi in tow, they are to meet up with a rendevous party and two will be sent to aid us... kuso. We can't just leave her in there while we wait for backup... Neji, find us a way in and out. We are going in and will pull her out and make our way to another safe house, I will send word to Idate to have the reinforcments meet us there. We can't endanger him or that safe house."

"Understood."

---With Sakura----

Anything, anything to keep her mind off of what was happening to her, childhood poems, the faces of her friends and family, the last inventory at the hospital. All these things and more ran through Sakura's head as Kabuto continued with his torture and interrogation, though she had a feeling he was forgetting the interrogation part of the equasion.

The sick fuck had just dislocated her jaw and deadend the muscles so she couldn't bite his tongue as he swirled it around inside her mouth. She gagged and very nearly emptied her already barren gut.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse she heard the sounds of metal on metal coming down the hall towards them. Kabuto cursed and looked her over one more time before melting into the ground with a sickening promise of, "I will find you again hime, you need not worry about that. And then I will get the answers I seek. Your prescious village and Kage cannot stop me from getting you... Don't forget all the fun we had, ne?"

The door burst open and there, standing before her was her savior, "Sakura!" Kakashi ran to her side and removed her restraints. Pulling the chakra inhibitor off her arm and gathering her in his arms to his chest, he pulled the ANBU regulation cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around her smaller form.

"We have to get you out of here. Hang on."

Neji was standing at the door motioning for them to hurry. When his eyes landed on Sakura he very nearly threw up. She was covered in blood and other numerous and unmentionable body fluids as Kakashi held her closely and they made their exit.

They traveled as fast as they could to the other safe house, located just on the other side of the border of Fire and Tea countries. It took them a half day to reach it from their location just north of Fishing Village. The safe house Idate ran being an hour north of Degarashi Port.

Once there they set up a cot for Sakura and set about making food and getting water so they could try and start helping her recover from the experience of the past week and a half.

Sakura tended to the worst of her physical wounds once her chakra was up enough and then just lay there, not really saying anything, just staring at the ceiling of the small house. She knew she should probably cry, or something... but she couldn't.

Kakashi sent word via Pakkun back to Konoha, along with instruction to direct the relief to them should Pakkun encounter them on his way back. He sent another dog with a message for Idate as to the situation and that if the reinforcements should show up at their location they would send word to him via one of his pack.

----With the Rendevous Party and Genma with Tenshi----

Genma was just finishing up the directions for Naruto and Sasuke to follow when a small blur skidded to a stop infront of them.

"Pakkun? Is that you!"

"Ah, Naruto, are you guys the relief?" Naruto nodded and inquired into the situation, which the pug was more than happy to fill him and the others in on, Yamato, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke all visably relaxed. While Genma smiled and nodded happily that his friends were all out of danger.

When the pug finished telling the two young shinobi where to meet up with Kakashi and team he bolted for Konaha.

--- In Konoha approximatly 8 hours later.----

Pakkun arrived at the Hokages Office and delivered his message, Tsunade summoned Shizune and Morino Ibiki to her office immediatly.

"Shizune, I need you to get a medical team ready for when they arrive, the note said it should be no more than 5 days from now. Ibiki, I need you ready to do a mental evaluation on her... I have no clue what happened to her, Kakashi didn't go into much detail, he only said that is was bad... and we all know what it means when Hatake says something is bad."

Ibiki nodded gruffly, he had grown quite fond of the pink haired woman's presence in the ANBU HQ. She seemed to make it a more tollerable place to be for the memebers of the elite black-ops, himself included. He could still remember the first time he had seen her. Her first chunin exam, she was the only person to get all of the answers correct, and now... well he knew first hand what torture could do to a person...

Shizune meanwhile busied herself setting up the plans for when her 'little sister' returned, she was relieved that Sakura was alive to say the least. And very glad that she would be home soon. In her mind she could see the girl grinning triumphantly after reviving that first fish durring her training to become a medic-nin.

----With Naruto and Sasuke----

Sasuke took point, while Naruto followed close behind. Sasuke was worried about Sakura greatly. The Hokage had mentioned Kabuto... Sasuke grimaced, he could remember all too well the twisted things that Kabuto was capable of. Having seen him go about such things first hand.

Naruto on the other hand seemed almost lost in thought as they bound through the tree tops, doing their best to get there ahead of schedual. Sakura was like a sister to him, he couldn't stand that someone as disgusting as Kabuto had his filthy hands on her in anyway. He could feel the Kyubi's chakra bubbling withing his stomach and he quickly forced himself to calm down. He could not loose it right now... He had to be 100 percent himself when they arrived.

Sakura didn't need him flying off the handle, she would need him as himself, not as the damned fox that resided within him.

----With Kakashi and co.----

It was easy to see, Sakura was shell shocked. She was shutting herself off from everything around her. Kakashi was rather worried about her when she first dissapeared into the bath room saying she needed to wash up. He knew she did rather need to bathe, but the distant look in her eyes struck him deeply, she was after all his closest friend.

So as he watched her gather a towel and a change of clothes he had given her before walking like a zombie into the bathroom, he couldn't help but fret.

Sakura started the hot water, she didn't even bother with the cold. She needed to wash all of that horrible bastards memory from her skin. So when the tub was full to her liking she stepped in and sat down, ignoring the painful burning that came with it.

She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed, she had no idea how long she had been in there. Only that the once scalding hot water was now cold and tinted pink from scrubbing so hard that she had actually begun to bleed.

Neji and Kakashi were both getting worried. Sakura had been in there for almost 2 hours now. they looked at one another and went to the bathroom door, Knocking lightly Kakashi inquired, "Sakura? are you okay in there?"

when there was no response, Kakashi pushed the door open to see Sakura still scrubbing her now raw, bleeding and cracked skin. He and Neji were forced to pull her from the water and wrapped her in a towel. Kakashi carried her back out into the main room and set her in his lap, running his hands through her hair.

"Sakura, please. You can't do this to yourself." Sakura shook her head and shivered as Kakashi moved to rub her back causing her to flinch, the look of hurt and yet understanding that crossed his face broke her again, and she let out a choked sob.

When Kakashi looked down and saw the tears begin to desend, streaming down her face he gathered her closer and began to rock slowly, whispering softly into her hair. Neji asked if there was anything he could get them, when they replied in the negative he stood and went to take patrol. Not wanting to interfere with Sakura speaking what she needed to say, when she finally got around to speaking.

About 15 minutes after the gut wrenching sobs had begun, they were slowly subsiding. Kakashi leaned his head back and looked at Sakura's face. The worry was evadent in his visable eye. Sakura moved her hand up and pushed the Hai-ate up and off his forhead, revealing the sharingan before buiring her face in his shoulder again.

"Sakura... do you think you can talk to me? Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

And with that, the damn completely burst. Sakura told him everything, every touch, every word... everything.


	4. Flash backs

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As Sakura relayed the pain, fear and dispair she had felt while captive, Kakashi could not help but hold her a little tighter as he rocked with her in his arms. He didn't know what else he could do. He felt helpless, hopefully being there would offer some comfort to the crying woman he held in his arms.

By the time Neji had returned Sakura was asleep in Kakashi's arms, he continued to rock slowly as if she might break should he stop. Neji approached the sitting man, "How is she?" he asked in hushed tones.

"She's been better... Neji, she told me everything. I don't know what to do to help her."

Neji nodded and looked up before speaking softly so as not to wake the sleeping woman, "Just give her time, I guess that's all any of us can do. I don't really know her that well, but none the less, she has always been strong and resilient. If she needs something, I am sure she will ask you. You might think about getting her to bed."

Kakashi nodded and slowly stood carefully raising the young woman in his arms. He carried her into the back room and layed her out on the cot they had prepared earlier. Tucking the blanket in around her when she shivered, Kakashi made his way to a chair in the corner and sat down, watching Sakura sleep. Soon enough, he had drifted off as well, Icha Icha forgotten in his weapons pouch.

----With Genma and co.----

Yamato and Shikamaru walked alongside Genma and Tenshi in silence for the most part. Sakura's possible condition on their minds.

Shikamaru and Yamato reguarded Genma for a moment before Yamato spoke quietly, "You think she's alright?"

"I don't know, but I hope so... it would be troublesome if she weren't." Shikamaru slowed down and pulled the pack of cigarettes from his hip pouch and lit one, taking a long drag before slouching and continuing his previous pace.

Though Tenshi had just met the Pink haired medic a few weeks earlier, she had quickly grown fond of her. She was bright and kind. She had taken great care with her considering her condition.

Genma looked towards Tenshi when she began coughing, his mind wandered to a friend who had died a long time ago now, Gekko Hayate. "You alright, I noticed you seem to have a lot of those coughing fits."

"Yes, I am fine, thank you Genma-san." She smiled lightly and continued foward. She knew she didn't have too terribly much longer, she hoped she would get the chance to see Sakura again before she passed.

They were about a day out of Konoha now and picked up speed a little, hoping to get back as soon as possible and see if there was any news on Sakura.

----With Sakura and co.----

Sakura bolted upright, breathing heavily. A scream lodged in the back of her throat. Kakashi was instantly at her side, reassuring her that she was safe now.

"Kakashi... I want to go home..."

"I know Sakura, but we have to wait for the others to arrive. They should be here soon. Lay back down and try to get some more sleep, okay? I'll be right here if you need anything."

Sakura looked up at his face, "Kakashi, can you sleep next to me please?" she spoke barely above a whisper.

Kakashi shifted a little and nodded before sliding onto the cot next to her. Sakura curled up against his side and finally relaxed when he placed an arm gingerly about her waist.

Kakashi didn't know when he had fallen asleep, he only realized that he had drifted off in the first place when he felt Sakura begin to tremble beside him. Leaning up a little, his arm trapped beneath her, he looked at her face. It was contorted in a grimace of pain and fear, with out any warning Sakura began to cunvulse wildly. Her back snapped up off the mattress like a taught wire and her muscles twitched, tensing and relaxing uncontrollably.

Kakashi called for Neji and set about turning her onto her side while looking for something to prevent her swallowing her tongue. She was having a seizur.

Neji burst through the door a few moments later to find Sakura still convulsing, foam forming at her mouth and Kakashi trying to pry her mouth open to get the wooden dowel into it. Neji moved quickly to aid him.

When they finally got her mouth open a scream that had appearantly been trapped, ripped from her throat. Her back arched again, and her keening worsened.

-------Outside a few meters away-------

Sasuke and Naruto could see the small house growing closer, when they heard a loud, shrill scream coming from within. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at one another before taking off full speed towards the house they knew held Sakura within it's walls.

When they burst into the room Kakashi and Neji were doing their best to restrain their flailing and delerious pink haired friend.

Kakashi and Neji looked up sharply at the intrusion, when they saw who it was they visably relaxed and went back to trying to calm the now frantic girl, the siezures giving way to what appeared to be a rather horrific flash back.

Naruto moved to sit next to the shreiking girl and took her face in his hands, rubbing small circles on her cheek bones lightly with the pads of his thumbs, "Sakura-chan." he spoke softly as he tried to direct her darting gaze to his own eyes. "Sakura-chan, it's me. It's Naruto. Sasuke-teme is here to."

---In Sakura's mind---

Sakura's tried desperatly to focus in on the voice she heard calling to her at the back of her mind, but was ripped away from it as the whip ripped into her flesh for the 100th time that day, Kabuto chuckling darkly from behind her. "Would you like to see your little friends again, hmmm? I bet you would... If you answer the question, I might arrange for that to happen."

---Back in the real world---

Sasuke moved to her other side and sat down, running his hands up and down her arms in a comforting manner, "Sakura, you are safe, we're here. Kakashi, Naruto, Neji and I are here. We aren't going to let them get you."

Her eyes were looking everywhere but seeing nothing. Her empty gaze jumped from face to face, her body started to relax before her back snapped up again. She tried in vein to shake her head feriously.

Naruto looked worridly at the man who used to be their sensei before returning his gaze to the traumitized woman, whose face he still held in his hands, "Sakura... Sakura-chan, look at me... please Sakura."

---In Sakura's mind---

Sakura could not hear them, she could not see them. The only thing playing before her eyes and in her ears were whispered words that promised pain and death to all those she loved lest she speak now. Kabuto's dark laughter echoing in her mind. She wanted to cry out but tried to fight the impulse, instead trying to writhe away from his grip and the restraints. She could feel him pressing against her again and began to panic... no no no no... she would not break... she couldn't, she had to remain silent to the questions he continued to ask...

---Back in the real world---

Kakashi was still holding her wrists, Neji her legs when she began to thrash with renewed fervor.

Kakashi gripped her wrists tighter, Neji strengthend his hold on her legs as Sasuke moved to hold her midsection down and Naruto steadied her head. Kakashi's voice broke when he spoke, "Sakura, it's us, your friends... your family, you're safe... please stop, your going to hurt yourself..."

Naruto raised his eyes from Sakura's face to reguard the others briefly before returning his attention to the struggling woman they held down. "Sakura-chan..."

"No! no... no, you can't trick me... Name, Haruno Sakura. Age, 21. Rank, jonin, ANBU class medic...NRN# 01..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes drooped closed.


	5. Bridge Over Troubled Water

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing... not Naruto and not the song that is used later in the chapter.  
A/N I don't usually use songs in my stuff, but I couldn't help it, I love this song and it kinda fit. so there. if you wanna look up the version I used, it is Bridge over Troubled Water, Paul Simon and Art Garfunkle... that name makes me giggle... haha...

Her body had exhausted itself, she had passed out. When her body went slack Naruto and Sasuke looked to Kakashi, Questions running through their minds a mile a minute.

"Kakashi, why don't you talk to them, I will stay and watch over her for now. Once that is taken care of we can ready to head back, ne?"

Kakashi nodded and stood slowly, motioning for the two to follow him out of the room. Naruto looked back down at Sakura, he reached out and brushed some of her wayward hair out of her face and behind her ear. She trembled at the contact causing both he and Sasuke to frown before heading out of the room after Kakashi to get some answers.

When they got into the sitting room Kakashi was already seated on the couch against the back wall with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

When Kakashi heard the other two young men take their seats he ran his hands over his face and back through his hair, "It's bad, I can't tell you guys anything she told me. I'm sorry but this is the kind of thing that she is going to have to tell you in her own time... but I will try and answer any general questions you have..."

Naruto was the first to speak, "How long was she in there?"

"About a week and a half."

"What were the conditions you found her in?" Sasuke asked as calm and collected as ever, though you could see anger bubbling just below the surface of his cool demeanor.

"Her jaw was dislocated, the muscles seemed to have been numbed. she was strapped to a large stone slab, water torture... she was... sh... she was covered in her own blood, among other things and nude, save for a scrap of her medic skirt. latteral insitions were present on her arms, legs and abdomine. Her back was nothing but blood and torn tissue. There was a chakra inhibitor on her left bicep, covering the ANBU tattoo there... she looked lost... you have no idea, her eyes were empty... she was so scared, Naruto, Sasuke... I have never, never seen her so scared." Kakashi's voice cracked in a few places, he couldn't even bring himself to look at them as he spoke.

Sasuke and Naruto were silent for a moment before Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eye, "Show me."

"Sasuke no."

"Dammit Kakashi show me! I need to know. Show me what you saw."

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, his Hai-ate discarded earlier, he let the toma of the sharingan spin as he leveled his gaze with Sasuke. Sasuke looked into his eye and his jaw dropped before he tore his gaze away and promptly ran out of the room to devest himself of his earlier lunch.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he ran from the room and then let his sight return to Kakashi.

"Kabuto?"

"Hai."

"I am going to kill him for this..."

They sat in silence even after Sasuke returned. He looked at both of them and walked into the back room once more. When he entered, Neji stood, nodded and then left him alone with the sleeping Sakura.

Sasuke moved to sit beside her on the cot and gently lifted her head and placed it in his lap. He looked down at her sleeping face and slowly ran his fingers through her short choppy hair. Bending slightly at the waist he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Sakura, I am so sorry for what ever that bastard did to you... please be okay... you are my family, you are the sister I never had... please don't lose yourself to this."

Sakura stirred at his whispered words, shifting her weight onto her side she slowly opened her eyes and looked around for a moment, completely lost.

"Sakura?"

"S..s..sasuke... what are you doing here?" She sat up quickly and looked at him with her head lowered.

"Naruto and I were sent as back up."

"Naruto's here?"

"Hai, he is in the other room with Kakashi and Neji... Sakura, if you need to talk about it, you know... I mean you know Naruto, Kakashi and I are here for you right?"

"Yea... I already told Kashi everything and I... I can't... I can't talk about it again just yet... can you guys give me time?" She looked up at Naruto who was standing in the doorway and then to Sasuke, they answered in unison, "Hai."

Naruto came over and sat next to her on the other side and put his hand on her back, she flinched away from it, "Sorry... it hasn't healed completely yet..." she looked at him a little sheepishly.

"What hasn't healed yet?"

Sakura pulled the back of her shirt up and showed them the swollen raw flesh on her back that would undoubtedly scar.

Sasuke eyes widened, "My god Sakura, what happened to you?"

She flinched at his slightly raised voice and he immediatly backpeddled, "Gomen, gomen, it just... it startled me is all... you can tell us when you're ready."

Kakashi sent word to Idate that the back up had arrived and that they would be heading back to Konoha the next morning so not to worry. he and Neji then set about packing nessecities while Naruto and Sasuke tended to Sakura, getting ready for the morning.

When it was time to bed down Naruto and Sasuke took first watch, Neji took the couch and Kakashi stayed with Sakura.

"Kashi?"

"Hai, what is it Sakura?"

"Could you sing that one song..." Kakashi smiled as he sat with her head in his lap, his back against the wall and he started to hum a little before he began singing softly...

" When your weary, feelin' small.  
When tears are in your eyes,  
I will dry them all."

Sakura's eyes closed lightly, he could tell she was awake and still listening.

"I'm on your side, ohhh when times get rough,  
and friends just cant be found,  
like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down, like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will lay me down."

She shifted to wrap her arms around his waist as she lay with her head in his lap, his fingers absentmindedly running through her hair and moving it out of her face.

"When your down and out,  
when your on the street,  
when evening falls so high I will come for you, "

He looked down and saw a tear sliding down over her pale cheek and brushed it away softly, continuing to sing quietly.

"I'll take your heart ohhh,when darkness comes,  
and pain is all around,  
like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will ease your mind,  
like a bridge over toubled water,  
I will ease your mind..."

He could tell she had fallen asleep by the deep and even breathes she took, but he continued to sing even so... This was the song she had sung to him after returning yet again without Sasuke all those years ago. He had been rather depressed and down on himself, she had stayed in his hospital room all night and softly sang to him.

"Sail on silver girl, sail on by.  
your time has come, too shine,  
and all your dreams are on there way.  
See how they shine, ohhh,  
if you need a friend,  
I'm sailing right behind,  
like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will ease your mind,  
like a bridge over troubled water,  
I will ease your mind..."

He smiled down at her, she was sleeping peacefully it seemed, he could only hope she continued thusly. When he heard fabric shifting in the doorway he turned to see Naruto and Sasuke both smiling at him. Well Sasuke was smirking, but that made no difference. He offered a small shrug and they walked quietly over to him.

Speaking as quietly as he could Naruto spoke, "Nice song, it's one of her favorites... she teach it to ya?"

"Hai."

Sasuke's smirk widened, "Well, everything outside is all clear, we are going to go do the rounds again in about 30. you should get some rest to, you look like hell old man."

"Shut up." Sasuke and Naruto chuckled lightly as they walked back out of the room to get some coffee.


	6. Can we go home now?

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there in.

A/N: I just realized the time line in this story is all kinds of wonky, I don't feel like going back at this point, so, I will explain the time line as quickly as I can here, I will eventually go back and fix it...

Sakura's mission started 2 months before she was taken by Kabuto.

She was held captive for 12 days before Tsunade sends Kakashi and co.

It takes 4 days to reach the first safe house run by Idate outside of Degarashi Port from Konoha. On the second morning, after Kakashi's team arrives and Kakashi and Neji have already left to scout for Sakura; Genma, along with Tenshi, heads out for Konoha.

It takes 2 days to locate the base Sakura is being held in.

18th day Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato and Shikamaru head out. It takes 3 days to reach Safe house number two, located just outside of Fishing Village.

Halfway through day 19 Naruto's group meets up with Genma's group and Pakkun. (and Pakkun is super fast so the travel time doesnt matter for him or any other of Kakashi's dogs)

which brings us to the present time, 20 1/2 days after her initial capture... On with the story!

---In Konoha (some point durring Day 21)---

Genma and his companions were just about to finish their report when a a loud bang was heard behind them. They all turned to take note of a very irate looking Sai come huffing into the room. He stomped up to the Hokage's desk and slammed his hands down on the top of it.

"Hey, Baa-chan, where the hell is the Hag?! My team encountered that rat's ass glasses freak that hung around the snake bastard. He told me that Hag was in trouble, that he had taken her... he said he was gonna make her suffer because our guys had gotten her out. Where the hell is she! Tell me that fag was lieing! He said to tell his 'hime'..."

He spit after the words were out as if they had been poison before continuing his rant to a rather angry looking Tsunade. Oblivious to the stares he was garnering from the others present in the room, " To tell his 'hime' that she would be his again and to remember the rain, what the hell was he talking about!?"

Tsunade reguarded Sai with a malicious smirk before cracking her knuckles and relaxing herself, thinking he was worried about his teammate and friend. "You, Sai, have been hanging around Naruto a bit too much. You are picking up his bad habits of bursting into this office and calling me OLD WOMAN!" she yelled the last before retaking her seat and cradling her head in her hands, murmuring to herself about arrogant brats.

Sai quirked an eyebrow and continued waiting for an answer to his questions. Tenshi turned to face the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, if I may?"

"Hai, hai, go ahead."

"Arigato," Tenshi turned to face the young man who had burst into the room again before speaking, " My name is Hanatako Tenshi, I requested a bodyguard that specialized in the medical feild about 2 months ago. Haruno Sakura was the nin assigned because of the dangers involved with watching over me in my last months. It was planned to be a 5 to 6 month mission, s-class, because Kabuto is after me. He seems to have gotten it into his head that I can help resurrect Orochimaru. On this point he is incorrect, I however wish to live out the last of my life at peace and not being a test subject. Your friend...?" she asked questioningly because of the names he had called the young medic.

Sai nodded, "Hai, she is indeed my friend, Hag is a nickname I gave her when we first met. Please continue with the explanation as it has not quite answered my inqueries."

The pale woman coughed a bit before continuing, "Well, she took me to a safe house in Tea country, run by a very pleasent young man named Idate... I digress, forgive me. As I was saying she took me to the safe house and cared for me as well as making sure that no sound-nin, nor Kabuto himself, would find me. One day about 3 weeks and 2 days ago, she did not return from her routine patrol.

Idate couldn't get any mail out of the safe house for fear that she had been taken and that they could be watching. He told me that Sakura had instructed him to hold down the fort, as it were, if she were to go missing. That someone would send help rather promptly considering it would be highly out of character for her to miss any kind of appointment, especially progress reports.

She was correct in her assumsion it appears because almost two weeks later some of your comrades arrived and set out in search of her, leaving Genma-san there to watch over me. They decided that it would be safest for me to be brought here and we met up with these two gentlemen on our way home and two other young men. The other two continued on and should have arrived there already.

According to the Hokage, they should return here with her in tow in about 4 days now. They were successful in retrieving her from Kabuto and his men."

Tsunade nodded in the affermitive. Genma and Yamato both looked as though something had suddenly hit them when they both spoke up, "Your dying?!"

"Yes. I have a little over two months left."

----The next morning at the safe house (day 22)----

Sakura woke up from the first night of decent rest she had gotten in just over 3 weeks and yawned. She looked around the room and noticed Sasuke and Naruto asleep against the wall. She smiled when she saw them.

Sasuke cracked open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Sakura smiling at him and the dobe, "G'morning" he said grogily.

"Good morning Sasuke, we should probably wake Naruto up. I bet the others are ready to head out." Sasuke nodded and moved to wake Naruto, while Sakura got up and headed into the hallway to go to the bathroom.

Sakura shut the door behind herself as she slipped into the bathroom and reguarded herself in the mirror... she had seen better days, her hair was a mess and she still had bags under her eyes. She could also see the faint remnants of the damage the water torture had done to her face, swelling and cracking it after prolonged exposer to water. It would probably heal rather quickly now that her body could draw upon her chakra though. She raised her shirt over her head and inspected her new scars.

She had already gained quite a few durring training and on other missions, but these new additions stood out. Kabuto, being the sadist he was, never healed any of them completely just so they would scar. Sakura never bothered with small insignificant wounds, but those he had left untended were awful. They had been allowed to get infected before he would do anything about them... he only ever healed her just enough to keep her alive and yet still remain in the worst pain possible.

long angry, red scars ran down her arms now, and across her stomach and chest. Scars from gougings were present on her hips and thighs... Oh well, she would just have to get used to them, such was the life of kunoichi.

After assessing the permanent damage she went about her normal morning routine.

---in the other room with the boys---

Sasuke practically had to drag Naruto out of the back room to meet with Neji and Kakashi to finalize their travel plans.

"Okay, so She is in no condition to be running this long a distance, so we will trade off carrying her. I will go first, Naruto your second, Sasuke third and Neji you are fourth. Everytime we break we will trade. Got it?"

Every one nodded in acceptance before Kakashi continued, "We cannot under any circumstances leave her by herself. She will likely have more episodes like the one you two..." he motioned to Naruto and Sasuke, "... arrived in time to see. It is typical with PTSD, which I have no doubt she is suffering from. Try your best not to upset her, we need to keep her stress levels as low as possible."

All three responded with their respective, Hai, Hn. , and understood.'s.

They all looked up as Sakura emerged from the back of the house, she had just taken a bath and her hair was hanging wet around her face, there were tears lingering in her eyes, "Can we go home now?"

Kakashi nodded, he would ask about the tears later. Each of the others picked up a pack and headed outside while Kakashi stood at the door waiting patiently for Sakura. She walked with slow and dileberate steps out the door and past him.

Once they were all outside Kakashi motioned for Sakura to get on his back, Sakura glared at him for a moment, "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you."

When she recieved disapproving looks from all present she pouted, hopped onto Kakashi's back and they were off.

A/N: Big gigantic thanks to fellow Authoress, Priss Hatake, for all of her support. If you like strong Sakura stories you should check out her stories. They are some of my favorites! yes yes, I know, shameless plugging... Ha!


	7. Home and Memories

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Day One, enroute to Konoha---

Sakura clung to Kakashi's back as the group jumped from tree to tree, she watched the scenery passing quickly by. Sighing lightly she rested her cheek on Kakashi's back and drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi felt Sakura relax into his back and smiled behind his mask, glancing over his shoulder at her. Neji watched the way the old Team 7 now interacted, they were closer than before and seemed to truly care about one another, almost like a rather messed up family. Naruto was the little brother, Sasuke the elder brother, Kakashi the father, and Sakura, oddly enough, was somewhere between a doting mother and a malicious older sister. He noted also that he had been slightly off in his orginal judgment of Kakashi and Sakura's relationship. He did a quick re-evaluation:

They were obviously not lovers... yet. Though they already loved each other, they just didn't seem to realize it yet. It was almost as if they had no clue how they, themselves, felt. Odd. The way they looked at one another and spoke to each other spoke of deep understanding and trust. And yet, they would also bicker occassionaly about the most inane things. If he had to guess, he would say that they would probably cross that line sometime durring Sakura's recovery time. She would seek out comfort, and Kakashi would readily do anything he could to help her...

---

When they stopped 4 hours later so that Naruto could carry Sakura for awhile, Sakura stayed asleep. Her face and body were completely relaxed until Kakashi set her down to take the pack Naruto had previously been carrying.

Sakura's entire body stiffened and she bolted upright with a small startled scream. Her eyes wide, she looked around. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had all moved quickly to her side, Neji had moved closer as well, though because they were not the closest of friends, but only aquantences really, he hung back a bit and allowed those who truely knew her to take the front. Also, he was interested to see more of the way this group acted around each other. It was intriuging, if he did say so himself.

Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes as she looked into their faces and stood up, shaking it off the best she could, " I'm fine... well, I will be at least. Don't worry, lets just go..." she climbed onto Naruto's back and Kakashi pulled the pack up onto his shoulders while keeping his visable eye on Sakura.

"Sakura, are you sure? We can stop for a bit if you want... if you need to."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her as he spoke, "Yea Sakura-chan, we can stop. Do you need to take a break?"

" I'm fine Kashi, Naruto... really. Besides, I haven't done anything to warrent needing a break and... I really just want to get home..."

"Okay Sakura-chan, if your sure." She nodded into the back of his shoulder and Naruto smiled brightly at Kakashi and Sasuke, who each smirked back, though Kakashi's face was hidden you could just tell he was.

----

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful, well, other than the small fiasco on the second night. Sakura insisted she could handle herself well enough to bathe in private. Naruto and Sasuke disagreed until Sakura hauled off and knocked them both over the head, stalking off with a towl and clean clothes, alone.

"See, she is already improving..." Neji smirked as he spoke to Kakashi, who was dragging the unconcious bodies of Sasuke and Naruto into a tent.

"Hai, I do believe she is getting a little better, we should still keep an eye out for her though... she's going to have good days and bad days, today is a good day thankfully."

----

When they arrived at the large red gates of their home, Sakura slid off Neji's back and walked foward until she was able to rest her forehead against the walls, her hands resting on either side of her head, sliding down the surface of the wall as she sniffled. The guys all just stood back, giving the medic nin some space as she cried against the gates, " I'm home... I'm home...I'm finally home."

After a few moments, Sasuke and Naruto walked over and helped Sakura support her weight, while helping her walk into the village as Kakashi looked on with something akin to worry.

Kotetsu and Izumo jumped up when they saw who had just entered, Izumo hauled ass to the Hokage tower to inform her of the teams arrival.

Kotestu walked over and smiled at Sakura, word had spread quickly of her predicament and the entire village had been worried sick. Not just her fellow shinobi, but the villagers as well. She was a well loved fixture in there home. She was a medic after all, she had probably healed everyone in the village at least once. From a splinter to a broken bone, a kunai wound to the large scale surgeries when someone was mortaly wounded.

Once the medical team arrived, they came foward and took over. The remnants of the team following behind them as they carted her off to the hospital for an evaluation. Tsunade leading them all, barking orders left and right.

Not many had noticed, but a few did happen to see the way the Hokage's eyes softened every time she looked upon her pupil.

---a few hours later, after the physical exams were completed----

Sakura sat in the hospital room glaring at the wall. On her left side Naruto was rambling about ramen, to her right Sasuke was sitting quietly and Kakashi was leaning against the wall near the door looking at her sympatheticly. Neji had already left after making sure they would be alright. He wanted to go and inform Hinata of Sakura's return.

"So Sakura-chan, when you get out you are going to go to the bar with us right?!" Naruto asked, breaking out of his talk of ramen and the various flavors they had down at Ichiraku's.

Sakura smiled lightly and nodded. Before Naruto could begin yet another rant Sasuke reached behind Sakura's back and cuffed Naruto on the back of the head, "Shut up dobe."

"Hey! Don't call me dobe, teme." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grumbled for a moment, "Sorry Sakura-chan..."

Sakura gave a rather lopsided grin and shook her head lightly, "It's nice to be home... I missed you guys."

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked up as it slid open slowly to reveal Sai standing with Yamato, "Hey Hag, you okay?"

Sakura smiled at the nickname she used to detest, "Better now that I'm home, thank you Sai. How are you two doing?"

Sai smiled, really smiled and nodded his head, " I am well, thank you for asking. I have to go file some reports. I just wanted to check in with you before hand. See you later Hag."

Yamato stepped further into the room after the ex roots member left, "Sakura, Tenshi is well and safe, here in one of the ANBU emergency bunkers. She asked if when you were feeling better, if you wouldn't mind stopping by. She also said to thank you."

"Well next time you see her, please tell her I will definatly stop by. I should be out of here tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I just have to wait for a few test results before they release me."

"I can't tell you how good it is to know that your home safe Sakura. Well, I have to go now too, I expect to see you soon. Ja." Sakura and the other's waved as he turned and left.

Kakashi shook his head and smiled, "Okay boys, Sakura is probably pretty tierd. Why don't you two go home and get some rest. I need to discuss some things with Sakura."

Naruto pouted a little as Sasuke drug him from the room after nodding in agreement. As they were leaving Kakashi made his way over and sat beside Sakura on the small bed.

" Ibiki will be by some time tomorrow to perform a mental evaluation and to make sure no information was leaked,"

Sakura opened her mouth and was about to protest when he continued," Now, don't start. I know you didn't say anything, you know you didn't say anything, but it is neccessary."

"Hai."

" Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No..." Sakura looked down at her hands, Kakashi reached over and took her chin to make her look at him, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I mean... I just don't want to be alone right now I guess... Every time I wake up I am terrified that I am going to be back... there..."

Kakashi reguarded the young woman sitting beside him, she was looking down even as he held her chin to face him, "Sakura, do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"I... I don't know... I don't want to be a burden..."

Kakashi chuckled a little at this, "You aren't a burden. You just went through something extremly traumatic. It's alright, I'll pull the spare cot out of the closet like you used to do for us, 'kay?"

Sakura nodded, "Thank you Kashi... really, thank you. You have always been there for us, Naruto, Sasuke and I... Thank you."

Kakashi reached over and ruffled her hair lightly before standing and going to the closet and setting up the bedroll for himself.

When he was finished he looked up at Sakura from his crouched position, she was still sitting up and watching him.

"You alright?"

"Yea..."

Kakashi smiled and pulled the longsleeved overshirt up and over his head. Folding it messily, he set it on a chair off to the side of the room and streched out on the cot with his legs crossed and one arm behind his head. He then lifted his hip and pulled Icha Icha out of his pouch there, flipping it open to the dog eared page.

When Sakura giggled a second later, he looked up at her curiously, "Nani?"

"Nothing really, it's just I haven't seen that book once since you came for me." Her smile wilted a little and Kakashi lowered the book for a moment before speaking as he brought the book back up, "Well, maybe you just weren't paying attention then."

Sakura could here the smirk in his voice and smiled again, "Yea, sure. Say what you want, you didn't pull it out once."

She smiled as she lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling while Kakashi continued to read for the first time since finding Sakura. She closed her eyes and thought back to the day she found out Sasuke had returned...

---Sakura's Flash back---

Sakura was walking home from and early shift at the hospital. It was about 3 in the afternoon when she heard Izumo and Kotetsu calling for a medic team and ANBU to report to the gates...

Without even thinking about it she turned and headed quickly for them. When she arrived she was frozen to her place.

There standing before her was a 6 foot something man holding a severly injured Sasuke in his arms, he was leaning down to place the injured man on the ground. Standing behind him was another young man who was carrying Zabuza's sword over his shoulder.

Breaking from her daze, Sakura moved foward and was approaching Sasuke's prone form when the tall one stopped her.

"Who are you?"

"Get out of my way... I need to help him..."

She went to push him away when he almost growled, "I don't even know why he wanted us to bring him here. You people are just going to kill him."

Sakura's eyes left Sasuke and she looked up at the man before her, glaring hard, "Get the hell out of my way! He was my teammate! I have to help him!"

She pulled her arm back and planted a chakra enhanced fist in his chest, throwing him back into the shorter man with the all to familiar sword. Sending them both crashing to the ground as she moved to Sasuke's side and began throwing orders to the medic team who had just arrived and telling the ANBU to get the hell out of her way while she worked.

She had not noticed Tsunade standing a few yards away watching the scene unfold, smiling proudly and motioning for the ANBU to stand down.

Once she had stabilized Sasuke she told the med team to take him to the ICU, where Tsunade or Shizune would handle him. Standing slowly and watching as he was placed on a stretcher, she wrapped her arms around herself.

The larger man began to approach her again before the ANBU halted him, taking him into custody.

Sakura stared at the ground once she had lost site of Sasuke. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes... why, why had he wanted to come back? That was what the tall guy said... he said Sasuke had wanted to be brought back to Konoha... but why?

Sakura turned quickly and took to the roof tops. She needed to find Kakashi or Naruto... she needed to see them now! Running as fast as she could, she made her way to the memorial stone. As she suspected, she found Kakashi standing there in front of the memorial stone. When she reached him she collapsed at his feet sobbing.

Kakashi had seemed startled when Sakura collapsed at his feet uncerimoniously in a fit of tears. He crouched down, siting on his heals, "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up at him through tear-filled eyes and lunged at him. Throwing her arms around his shoulders, "He's home... He came back! Sasuke... Sasuke's back... He, he is at the hospital... why did he come back Kashi!? Why?"

Sakura sobbed into his vest as he slowly put his arms lightly around her shaking shoulders, "I don't know Sakura... I guess we will have to ask him."

He had just sat there and let her cry, he had listened as she sobbed out the whole story. Everything about the two people who had apperantly brought him back at his own request and how she had helped him...

--- End of Sakura's Flash back---

Sakura rolled her head to the side and looked at Kakashi, he had put the open book down across his eyes and would appear to be asleep. Sakura, however, knew better. He was probably thinking about something. She rolled over onto her other side and fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Gossip and Suffering

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: I needed some humor... so there is a little at the beginning in this chapter... I think...

When Sakura woke up the next morning she had a small panic attack.

Her eyes were open but all she could see was white, glowy... whiteness... She went rigid for a moment before flailing her arms, successfully pulling the hospital sheet from over her head.

Sakura could hear Kakashi chuckle from the other side of the room, along with a snort that sounded suspiciously like Naruto. She blinked once and turned to look in the direction the sounds of amusement had come from.

Ah, yes. Just as she thought, there sitting in the little plastic chair was Kakashi, and beside him, leaning in the doorway was a now snickering Naruto. Sakura tried her best to glare, but it quickly gave way to giggling as she threw her pillow at the now outright laughing blond. It smashed into his face making him stumble back before falling on his ass, with a rather girly shriek for someone with such a deep voice.

Sakura sat up slowly, throwing her feet over the side of the bed. "Good morning boys. I suppose I did probably look rather foolish fighting off a sheet, ne?" Kakashi nodded, trying to stifle another bit of sniggering.

Naruto had gotten back to his feet and walked over, sitting down beside Sakura, "I take it your feeling better this morning?"

"Hai, actually. I really am feeling quite a bit better... I didn't dream last night, that must have had something to do with it." she tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment before she turned and looked directly at Naruto. He stilled. Like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes grew large. He of all people knew, to be the end Sakura's complete focus could be dangerous... if she was angry, and sometimes you didn't even know she was mad. She would stare at you and them BAM, she would beat the crap outta you for whatever transgression she thought you had committed...

He was broken from his wide eyed fear when she spoke, rather than hitting him.

"So, I have been gone for over 3 months... What do you think that means?"

"Uhhhh, I don't know, you want... a...a...heh, you want a party?"

"No, if you would be so kind as to send Ino here the first chance you get. I need need need to know the new gossip!" She pulled her hand back like she was going to smack him. Naruto cringed, Sakura brought her hand down softly on the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

"What, did you think, I was gonna hit ya'? I missed you to much to hit you... yet."

Kakashi was laughing inwardly as he watched the two interact. Things would only get better again, he could only hope.

"Hai, sure thing Sakura-chan! Well, it's almost 8 and I have guard duty this morning. Unlike some people I like to be on time. So I will see you later, okay?" He gave Kakashi a meaningful glance.

"Okay, I will find you when they let me outta here."

"Ja na." He then made a couple of simple seals and used a transportation jutsu to poof out.

"I'm not always late am I?" Kakashi enfasized 'always'.

Sakura looked at him as if considering his words, "No. Not always. When it counts the most you are right on time."

Before he could reply there was a knock at the door, Tsunade stepped in followed by Ibiki. Tsunade motioned to Kakashi, who nodded and stood.

"I will see you later Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment and went back to normal, she looked around the room a little, biting her lip. Kakashi noticed her hesitancy and walked over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder he spoke calmly, "Don't worry, I'll be back when their done. 'Kay?"

Sakura nodded and then gave him a rather tight hug, "You promise you will be here as soon as their done?"

Kakashi couldn't figure out why she was being so hesitant about this whole thing. She knew they weren't going to hurt her. Why was she so worried?

"Yea, I promise." Sakura nodded against his shoulder and then released him before looking up, "Sorry... I am being pretty foolish, aren't I..."

Ibiki and Tsunade looked at one another after they watched the worry and hesitation, fear and embarassment cross her face.

"No, not foolish. I will see you in awhile, alright?"

"Hai, oh and... uhm, Kakashi? If you run into Ino could you bring her too?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, Sakura and her gossip mongering... "Yes."

He turned and walked out of the room after nodding to Ibiki and Tsunade. Ibiki then stepped forward,

"Haruno Sakura, shall we begin?"

Sakura nodded and sat a little straighter, her grip on the tousled sheet growing unconsciously tighter until her knuckles were white. Tsunade stepped just outside of the room and grabbed another chair, dragging it in she sat down. Ibiki took the chair Kakashi had been sitting in only moments earlier, moving it so he sat in front of the nervous girl.

" We will begin with a basic assessment, please answer the following questions to the best of your abiltiy, can you do that?"

"Hai."

Ibiki noted that her voice was slightly strained and her grip on the sheet was extremely tight. Probably a subconscious reaction, she knows what's coming...

" How many people interrogated you?"

He spoke in an even and calm tone.

" One."

No hesitation before her answer, her hand that was gripping the sheet twitched, her pupils grew minutly, her answer was short and to the point.

" How many times a day were you questioned?"

She closed her eyes slowly, her eyes moved quickly beneath the lid, darting left to right and back again. Her eyes opened, looking directly into his own when she spoke.

"If I was conscious, I was questioned."

Her eyes never moved from his own, her jaw was tight as she spoke.

" What were the methods of interrogation used on you during you captivity?"

She was visably shaking for a moment after he spoke, but reigned in her control and stilled herself, closing her eyes as she answered.

" Torture, both psychological and physical..."

Her eyes clinched shut, wrinkles forming in her brow.

" He... Kabuto... I can't find words to discribe the psychological methods he used..."

"Try."

Her eyes snapped open and met my own before she closed them again, not as tightly as before and ran her hands over her face and through her hair.

"He was... sadisticly kind... and horribly rude at the same time... does that make sense?"

Her eyes opened again as she searched my face for comprehension of what she was trying to explain. He did understand.

"Yes. Please continue."

She nodded briefly.

"Physical... there was a lot, I guess I will go in order of appearance, ne? It started with the basics, senbon, thumb screws, basic beatings, electricution, drugging and starvation... after all of them he would heal whatever he had inflicted just enough to keep me living while still in as much pain as possible, that would go under psychological I guess..."

Her voice cut out. She coughed a little.

" After 4 days with no results he stepped the efforts up a notch, conscious surgical cuts, 'organ play' I believe is what he called it."

She swallowed hard, her eyes becoming a little unfocused.

" He strung me up by my wrists to a bar of some sort running wall to wall..."

She was going into further detail, interesting.

" Whippings, he started with 50 lashes, he was rather decent with the whip, he knew where to strike to create the most pain... he was a medical ninja after all I guess I shouldn't be too surprised... sorry,"

Drifting off subject slightly, notice of skill.

" Every whipping session the lash count raised by 1. In between those he implemented vices, stretchings, tendon cutting and re-attachment, water torture and r... r...ra..."

Stuttering and coughing, her eyes shut tightly again, lowered head, chin to the left, slight angle cantering right, she was fighting a flash back. Both hands fisted in sheet before wrapping arms around self and gripping arms, she is drawing blood with her nails, tears appear to be gathering in one of her eyes, her teeth were clenched, she was baring them as well.

"Rape... he and uh, he let some of his subordinates... uh... do it too..."

Her voice was cracking wildly. Eyes never opening once, her shoulders jerked.

"What questions were asked?"

"Where is Tenshi?"

Back to short, undiscriptive answers, however she was also quoting. Voice wavering, her eyes opened again, fogged over, trance like.

" How did you respond to Kabuto's questions?"

He watched closely for her reaction to his use of her captors name, she flinched slightly, her eyes moving down and to the left for a brief moment. She was remembering pain. Her jaw clinched tightly, her teeth ground slightly before answering.

"Name, Haruno Sakura. Age, 21. Rank, jonin medic class. NRN# 012601."

Her entire body jerked, hands trembling she grabbed for the edge of the bed. Missing she started to fall forward before arching backwards, eyes flying open and body convulsing she hit the mattress. Tsunade flew into action, pushing chakra into the base of Sakura's neck to surpress the reaction her body was going into.

Ibiki watched as the young woman's head flew back, colliding with the wall and she screamed.

Ibiki shuddered, for as long as he lived he would not forget that sound, the keening, gutteral keening wail that passed the woman's lips as they and the rest of her face contorted and twisted into a grimace of pure, unadulterated suffering.

Ibiki had heard many people scream, cry out or just simply wail in his line of work, but he had never heard anything even remotely as disturbing and frightening as the sound that had just passed her lips and undoubtedly filled the entire hospital.


	9. Baths and Bergmont

Chapter 9 

Disclaimer: Do I really need to type this again? grumbles Fine, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. Happy Now! Gah...

Ibiki watched as Sakura's once tense form seemed to almost melt into the hospital bed as Tsunade continued to flood her with calming chakra. He was so wrapped up in what had just occurred that he had not noticed the door slam open and a worried Kakashi enter, until he felt the hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

Ibiki looked up at the jonin, "She was over taken by a rapid succession of flash backs and lapsed into a seizure. Tsunade is handling it, she will be fine. We will probably continue the evaluation at a later time, judging by the Hokage's body language."

"Alright, let me know when you two are done in here." Kakashi turned and made his way back out into the hall.

When Tsunade had finished she turned to Ibiki, a worried and sad expression written across her face as she spoke,

"Ibiki, I think we should continue this later, and not here... and... and I can't watch her go through that again, I just can't. I know, I know, I am the Hokage, but dammit, she is like a daughter to me and I can't stand to see her in so much pain. I will provide another medic who is qualified to handle any outbursts... you can choose who will over see the other aspects that my being absent will hinder."

"Hai, I understand."

Tsunade pulled the chair over next to Sakura's bed and sat down in it. She reached for Sakura's hand and just sat there, holding her hand and watching the girl dream in a medically induced sleep.

Ibiki stood and walked out the door, he already knew who he would ask to stand in as a witness for Tsunade. Closing the door behind him, he took notice of Kakashi sitting in yet another chair in the hallway.

"Kakashi?"

"Hai, what is it?"

"I am sure you heard everything that was just discussed, correct?"

"Yes." Kakashi eyed Ibiki a bit warily.

"I am only asking you because you experience with such things, and the fact that Ms. Haruno will be comfortable in your presence durring the evaluation, would you stand in for our Hokage?"

Kakashi tensed up a fraction at the request. He looked from Ibiki to the door that was between them and the woman in question and then back to Ibiki,

"Hai."

"Good, I will expect you to be in my office tomorrow morning at 9am sharp. I don't think you would, but just for good measure, Don't be late."

With that said, Ibiki turned and left the hallway, left the hospital and found a bar to get a few drinks to deal with that sound... that horrid sound that he could not silence from his mind.

Kakashi watched Ibiki's retreating form before turning to the door to Sakura's room and staring at it for a moment. Ibiki had never once looked that affected by a psychological evaluation before... Kakashi knew that the horrified scream he had heard coming from the hospital and that had made him drop what he was doing to return at once, was probably the culprit. It probably had scared and/or scarred most of the people close enough to hear it...

After contemplating Ibiki he pushed the door open and stepped inside, Tsunade looked up at him, her eyes were watering as she looked back at her sleeping student's hand in her own.

Kakashi picked up the other chair and moved it to sit on the other side of the hospital bed where he took up a simular position as the blond woman sitting opposite him began to speak quietly.

" Kakashi, you said in your report that she told you what happened... how did you handle this? How did you handle the pain she is in?"

Kakashi contemplated the question for a moment before speaking himself,

"I just listened, I held her when she reached out and stepped back when she pushed, she didn't break down other than tears when she told me, she was still in shock then though..."

Tsunade nodded slowly, the room remained quiet until Sakura began to stir.

Sakura woke up with both her hands being held, she wondered briefly what had happened before remembering the questions and Ibiki, and Tsunade... she opened her eyes slowly and looked to her left, Shisou... she looked to her right... Kashi. Looking back to her mentor she softly squeezed her hand, Tsunade looked up at her. Sakura could tell she was worried and had been crying silently.

Sakura had seen her teacher cry a few times, when she was drunk especialy. She could tell now the difference between silent and loud crying and the varients in between, Tsunade's eyes got puffy and red, her nose got a little swollen and runny when she cried loudly. But when she cried silently, nothing but the faint streaks of red lighting the path that tears had followed were left as proof.

She then turned her attention to Kakashi, he looked concerned, Sakura smiled sadly,

"Kakashi, Tsunade... thank you both for being here..."

The appreciative words brought a choked sob from Tsunade and a nod from Kakashi who patted her hand softly before releasing it.

"Hokage-sama, where will Sakura be staying tonight?"

" I think here would be best considering... well, it would probably just be best."

" Oh please noooooo. I don't wanna sleep in this bed anymore, please let me go home, I want my bed." Sakura whined, Tsunade rolled her eyes briefly before smiling a little inwardly, she was being herself at least after all.

"You can't stay by yourself, you need to be monitored Sakura. So unless you can find some one willing to stay with you you will be staying here." Tsunade had gone into teacher mode.

Sakura bit her lip and glanced around, "Kashi?" she asked giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Saku?" A hint of sarcasm was present in his voice.

"Will you stay with me at my house so I can sleep in my own bed, puh-leeze?"

Tsunade chuckled a bit at her students behavior, and especially the way Kakashi rolled his eyes at the pleading pink haired girl doing her best to look like a sad puppy.

"Yes Sakura, but you owe me."

Sakura clapped her hands and smiled at Tsunade, who rolled her eyes before dropping into teacher/medic mode once again,

"Sakura, you do realize how serious your condition has proven to be thus far correct?"

Sakura nodded,

"And you do realize that the evaluation is not yet complete, correct?"

Sakura's face darkend and she nodded slowly.

"Alright, I will go start filling out your release papers. Oh, and your blood tests all came back clean. So you are all clear on that front."

Tsunade stood and walked to the door, looking back over her shoulder for a second before heading down to the front desk to get Sakura's paperwork in order, god how she loathed paper work.

It was 6 in the evening before Sakura was standing outside in front of the hospital. Ino had come by earlier and filled her in on all the latest gossip which had brightened her mood considerably. Naruto and Hinata had come by a bit later and stayed with her for awhile, Sasuke joined them. After they had taken their leave she was visited by Sai and Yamato again, Kurenai came by with her son in tow and Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kiba stopped in, Kiba gave her Shino's get well soon message since he had been called away on a mission with Tenten and Lee. Gai had even stopped by, much to Kakashi's aggravation.

She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi who was currently carrying all the stuff people had brought her when they stopped by, mainly flowers, food and a big goofy looking balloon. She started walking towards her house, Kakashi falling into step by her effortlessly,

"You know Sakura, you could help me carry this stuff, considering it is all your's anyway."

Sakura reached over and grabbed the gift basket full of chips from Choji and the large bouquet from Ino and Shikamaru and continued walking throwing a cheeky smile at the Copy-nin. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk beside her.

When they finally made it to her house she went up and shifted the things in her arms and unlocked her door, stepping through the door she breathed in deeply and walked over to the small table near the door, setting down her stuff. She kicked off her shoes and meandered over to her couch, dropping ungracefully down and letting out long relieved sigh.

Sakura rolled over and hit the power on her stereo, and pushed play on the CD deck, traditional drums and flutes began to pour from the speakers. Sakura sighed and leaned back again. Relaxing into the back of her sofa,

"So, Kashi, when does Ibiki-san plan on finishing this stuff?"

"Tomorrow morning, Tsunade will not be present, she is sending another medic in place of her for medical support, Ibiki asked me, and I agreed, to be present as the witness."

Kakashi had kicked his shoes off and set the rest of Sakura's gifts down and was now sitting on an overstuffed club chair next to the sofa,

"Sakura, where did you get this chair?"

"Oh, it was my dad's."

Sakura realized he probably wanted to discuss what was going on just about as much as she did and continued with the odd small talk,

"Why?"

"I was going to try and figure out where to get one like it, it's really quite comfortable."

"Heh, yea. I love that chair, it's great to curl up in with a good book."

"I can imagine."

Sakura looked at him and chuckled,

"Yea, you probably could, you and your Icha Icha. So, what do I owe you for staying with me?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, I was kidding. You've done a lot for me in the past, not to mention sneaking Icha Icha in to the hospital for me and staying with me before so, yeah. Where did you get all those copies of Icha Icha anyway, I always wondered but forgot to ask."

"Oh, heh..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly,

"Well?"

"Ano... look at the bookshelf..."

Kakashi turned and glanced at said bookshelf, at which time his jaw abruptly dropped,

"That's the whole collection!"

He jumped up and scurried over to it to look over the spines and read all the titles. Sakura watched with amusement at her ex-teachers obvious obsession with the dirty novels. Truth be told it was kinda his fault for her reading them. When she turned 18 she had broken down out of curiosity and bought a copy and was hooked by page 15, they really did have decent enough plots, though they could be a bit cliche at times.

"Well, I am gonna go take a bath and get ready for bed, help yourself to the books, though if any are missing I will know exactly who took them."

Kakashi nodded as he continued to paruse the books before him. Sakura stood and made her way back into her room to get a change of clothes for bed and then went into the bathroom, shutting the door and starting the water, she looked in the mirror as she undressed. The scars were healing well so far, no infections.

Once the tub was full Sakura turned the water off and slipped into the warm water, savoring the feel of it against her skin and the relief it brought her tense muscles.

Sinking deeper she smiled lightly and grabbed a bottle of bath oil from a small cubby on the side of the tub and poured a little into the water. The fresh smell of bergmont washing over her she relaxed fully into the water.

Silence overtook the room as the water stilled, Sakura's eyes grew unfocused as she slid her head under the surface of the water, coming up moments later, slicking her hair back as she surfaced.

The shower head dripped and Sakura flinched.

It dripped again and Sakura nearly jumped out of the tub.

The third time she heard the drop of water she about have screamed half choked as she pulled herself up and jumped out of the tub, ignoring the water that sloshed over the edge of the fancy footed tub and fell backwards knocking her head on the counter before scrambling back between the toilet and sink, shaking and crying every time the shower head dripped.

A few seconds later Kakashi pushed into the room.

---

Kakashi had just sat back down in the overly comfy chair with his choice of literature from Sakura's collection when he heard what sounded like a gasp come from the bathroom. He quirked an eyebrow and went back to reading until he heard water splashing and a loud crash.

He was up in an instant and down the hall, he hesitated before opening the door, not wanting to anger her if she was actually alright, pushing doubts out of his mind he pushed the door open and walked in to find Sakura curled up, her arms wrapped around her knees, holding them to her chest rocking back and forth, and flinching every few seconds.

Sakura looked up when she felt another presence in the bathroom, when she saw it was Kakashi she flung herself at him. Kakashi opened his arms and caught her as she landed against him. She was shivering and still twitching every few seconds, Kakashi grabbed the large towel from on top of the toilet lid and wrapped Sakura's trembling for and carried her into her room putting her down on her bed.

When he went to move to get her some clothes she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Kakashi looked down at her,

"I'm just going to go get you some clothes."

"No please... please don't leave, just stay right now..."

She tugged on his sleeve and Kakashi sat down next to her and she practically burrowed into his side trying to find safety from whatever it was that had frightened her to begin with. Kakashi put his arm around her and rubbed her arms, once he felt her relax a little he asked quietly,

"What happened, what got you so spooked?"

"The dripping..."

Kakashi suddenly understood, the shower head was dripping, and now that he thought about it the twitching in the bathroom coinsided with the leaky plumbing.

"Sakura, it's alright, it was just the shower head. You're home and your safe..."

Sakura shook her head violently against him,

"He promised... he promised he would get me again... he said he would punish me... Kakashi I don't wanna go with him."

Sakura was sobbing again and Kakashi pulled her closer,

"Sakura, shhhh, I'm right here. I wont let him get you again... shhhh, I promise."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi from under his arm and squirmed a little,

"You promise promise?"

Kakashi kissed her forehead softly and whispered,

"Yes, I promise promise."

Sakura stopped trembling as badly, though she was obviously still shaken, so Kakashi stayed there until she had calmed down a bit more before pulling back and looking her in the eye,

"I am going to go get your clothes now, alright? I'll be right back."

Sakura nodded and reluctantly let go of the comforting warmth that he supplied and waited for him to come back. A few moments later Kakashi returned with the clothes from the bathroom and handed them to her,

"I am going to step into the hall so you can change, call when your done. I'll come right back, Okay?"

Sakura nodded again and watched him close the door behind him after he left, she dressed quickly and called him back in. He sat on the edge of the bed while she ajusted herself under the thick comforter and sheets. Sakura tugged on his sleeve again and Kakashi just sighed and lay back. Sakura immediatly moved over and snuggled into his side and fell asleep clutching onto him.


	10. The Sadist is thrown

Chapter 10

Discaimer: I own nada.

**A/N: I am warning you now, this chapter contains graphic descriptions of rape and torture from a victims point of view later in the chapter. If you are not prepared for such things, TURN BACK NOW. I have warned you, so I don't want to hear any bitching... Thank you that is all, and now, on with the story... the graphic content is marked.  
**

---

The next morning Sakura woke up at about 6 am and couldn't get to back to sleep. She noticed that Kakashi was asleep half sitting up against the head board and slowly unwound herself from him, settling him more comfortably on the bed before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee and try and relax at least.

She had noticed that he must have removed his mask at some point after she had fallen asleep, it was pooled loosely around his neck and he was snoring softly. She smirked at the coffee pot before turning it on, shit... the smirk promptly fell from her face, not a good idea to use the coffee maker, it drips... she sighed and grabbed the instant coffee from the cabinet and set the kettle on to boil.

Sitting down she smiled, she was still the only one of Team 7 to have seen his face, the first time she had seen it was the day of her 17th birthday, he said it was her birthday present, she figured he had just forgotten to get her something at the time.

She realized a couple years later that it really was quite the gift. Hell most of his friends, who had know him years longer than she, had never even once seen his face under the mask.

---

A couple hours later and a very groggy Kakashi appeared in the kitchen and went to make himself a cup of coffee, he looked at the instant coffee and then to the kettle. He blinked and looked at the coffee pot, the place for the grounds was open, the water gage said it was full, and why was she drinking that instant sludge? Oh wait... he remembered now... Smart Sakura.

He shrugged lazily before walking over to the kettle, there was still steam emitting from the spout, and poured some in the second mug that was on the counter next to the powdered instant stuff, oh well caffeine is caffeine. With another shrug he mixed the recommended amount into the water and sat down at the small table opposite Sakura, who was staring at her mug in distaste.

"Morning"

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Morning, did you sleep okay?"

"Yea, how 'bout you?"

"Alright I guess, I woke up a bit early and couldn't get back to sleep..."

"Yea, I understand. We have to be there at 9, just so you know."

"Okay... Umm, thank you for taking care of me last night and through this whole ordeal."

Then he went and did it, he smiled with out his mask pulled up, bastard. He had a great smile, even if it was that tierd, I just woke up and I am groggy as hell smile... it was still so damned cute on him.

"No problem Sakura-chan, anything for my favorite female student... er, ex-student."

"Kashi, I was the only female student you ever had."

"And that's exactly why you're my favorite!"

Sakura tossed a packet of sugar at his head, he dodged it and chuckled at the face she was making. They sat and chatted about what ever they could think of to keep their minds off of their appointment with Ibiki. Even though Kakashi and he were actually rather good friends and Sakura and Ibiki had worked together for the past 8 months in ANBU, they weren't looking forward to later... not at all.

So when 8:30 rolled around the both stalled in their own ways, only to have ANBU show up at 8:45 to 'escort' Sakura to Ibiki's office, they were both a little anxious. Kakashi went ahead and left with them, Sakura looked half panic-stricken, it was the least he could do to try and calm her down.

---

When they arrived in Ibiki's office he was sitting behind his desk going over the notes he had written down the previous day after the initial questioning before they were forced to stop. He looked up briefly at them, "Take a seat, I will only be a moment, I apologize for the wait."

Sakura knew in the back of her mind that he didn't mean that, it was one of those psychological tactics, yet she could not find within herself to be angry with him, he was after all doing his job to make sure the village was safe. After a few moments of waiting Ibiki stood and motioned for them to follow. He lead them through the door at the back of his office. he stepped inside and held the door for both Sakura and Kakashi,

"Kakashi-san, if you could sit over there, Sakura over there." he motioned first to a stool a few feet behind the chair he was walking towards and the chair directly in front of said chair. The medic was just out side the door, they were not permitted to hear anything and would be called in if the need arise.

Ibiki sat down only once the other two had taken their seats and he pulled out a small note pad and pen, crossing his left leg over his right, his ankle resting on his knee, he sat back in the chair and looked at Sakura a moment before speaking,

"Are you comfortable?"

a nod

"Shall we begin then?"

another nod, he turned to look at Kakashi, he recieved yet another nod.

"Alright then. Sakura we left off last time with your response to his questions correct?"

a nod, she was extremely nervous, anxiety was evident in her eyes.

"Sakura, I need you to try and relax. Can you do that?"

a nod... and then a tentative, "Hai."

"Thank you. What type of restraints were used?"

Sakura clasped her hands together and stared at them the entire time she spoke, her back and shoulders, stiff as a board.

" There was a chakra inhibitor placed on my left arm, other than that, leather straps, chains, chakra enhanced wire and some strange black rope."

"Thank you, and please, I meant it. Could you try and relax... I don't usually care about the people I am questioning, but you are some one I have worked with in the past, I don't want you to break down again because you are so wound up."

Sakura searched his face for a moment before deciding that he had meant what he said, and relaxed a little more, she was still on edge though because of the subject matter.

"Thank you, and I truly am sorry but these questions are necessary."

"Hai"

" What were the conditions of the room you were kept in?"

"It was actually two rooms... the first and main room was dark and dingy, it smelled heavily of blood and decomposing flesh. There was a stone slab on one side of the room that I was strapped to, it had leather straps with small barbs inside to tear the skin when you struggle."

Her eyes started to water and she looked around the room, Kakahsi was looking at her, Ibiki looked up from his note pad and waited for her to continue,

"Go..gomen..."

"Don't worry, I am not going to rush you. Take as much time as you need." he could tell that she had not completely recovered from yesterdays attack yet.

"Ano, there was a large rusted bar that ran from one wall to the other over head of the stone slab, I think it was actually a pipe for the water torture..."

she choked for a second.

" the bar, pipe thingy was what I was hung from by my wrists for lashes, the chains where utilized for this, though they had leather loops at the ends for my wrists the fifth time he put me on them. The second room was well lit and smelled overly sterile. The chakra inhanced wire was used when transporting me from room to room. There was a single hospital style bed in the center of it, surrounded by medical equipment. He used the odd black rope in there."

"What was so odd about the rope?"

"It smelled odd, and even if I wasn't moving I could have sworn it was biting into my flesh, though it was not overly tight."

"I see. What took place in this room?"

"Uh... the healing after particularly brutal beatings and umm... the... the umm... I don't want to say it again, do you know what I am referring to?"

"Yes. But I need you to tell me."

"Fine, the rapes... happy?"

"No, but the answer is fine. How did he speak to you when asking the questions?"

**( Graphic stuff starts here)**

"He would start out being polite, I would usually smart off and he would get mad and yell, increasing the pain... then he would apologize all condescendingly telling me it was my fault for not just answering the damn question...

when he had me in the clean room he would usually have shut down my vocal cords... he would act like we were having conversations, he would call me 'hime' or 'Sakura-chan' or some other disgustingly familiar or derogatory name before... before having his way with me or sending some one else in to have theirs while he looked on... when he... or they were done, he would ask me the question again. Striking me when I didn't answer and then acting like he had forgotten I didn't have the ability to speak..."

Her eyes flew open and were over flowing with tears, she continued to sit up straight, even as her voice shook and broke. The speed at which she spoke steadily increasing...

"He would give me my voice back and then commence to rape me again if I didn't answer and... and, he would laugh and whisper to me... about how good my blood was as lubricant... he would just thrust and thrust, rutting on top of me like a wild animal... biting and touching... oh god his hands... they grabbed and clawed and he sneered and told me that I liked it, he insisted that I liked it! But I didn't I hated it, I ha... hated it so much, it hurt so much and not just physically, it felt like my soul was cracking more and more with every push, every grunt...

And, and all I could think about was home, I wanted to go home, but I couldn't break, I just couldn't... not even for one question, because others would certainly follow and then he could possibly hurt my precious people... he could hurt my home, my family and friends... he could kill them, so I spit out the text book answer, name, age, rank, NRN#... and he carried me back into that room, that room that smelled so horrible...

He strapped me back down on that slab while talking to me as if I were a willing lover...

He licked and kissed on me... and then he started the drip, that god awful drip... and I passed out, I passed out then when I woke up I could feel my mind beginning to snap, and I couldn't risk it, I had to die before I broke and told him anything...

And I did it, I bit through my own tongue. I bit until my teeth met each other... I could feel the blood pool in my mouth before it trickled down my chin... I felt myself dying and I was relieved, I was actually relieved because it meant... it meant I wouldn't be putting all of you in danger...,

I knew I had done it!... but he healed it, he woke me up... I wanted to scream, to bite down again, but my jaw was dislocated and all the muscles in my mouth were numb, when I came to he was cradling me in his arms and his tongue, oh god his tongue... he was kissing me and then I heard fighting down the hall and and he told me he would be back for me, that he would get me... he said he would punish me for it and he dissapeared right before Kakashi and Neji showed up... he he..."

**(Graphic content Ends)**

And she had completely broken, there in front of him and Kakashi, tears streaming down her face, her body jerking with the force of her shame, pain and sorrow. Ibiki had stopped righting and his eyes were riveted to the young woman who spoke as quickly as she could, as if trying to purge her mind. She was clawing at her skin as she spoke about Kabuto's hands. Ibiki could not rip his eyes away for all the desperation pouring off the girl in waves as she choked and sobbed, dry heaving through words, her eyes red, her face slick with tears and snot. He could see everything in her eyes as she spoke and he felt like he might actually vomit...

Kakashi was in front of him now, pulling the seemingly broken woman into his arms, rocking back and forth while rubbing her back in small soft circles, whispering into her hair as he tried desperately, as desperately as the girl had seemed, to calm her pain and fear.

Ibiki sat in awe of what he saw, the man before him holding the girl as close as he could, trying so hard to calm her. She clung to him, grasping for anything solid and stable, shaking with tears.

It took almost three hours, but the girl finally passed out from exhaustion. Kakashi still holding her, rocking her gently while rubbing her back or stroking her hair. She still sniffled in her sleep, body jumping with the force of those ragged after crying breathes.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to Ibiki who was still somewhat in shock, "Ibiki, can I take her home?"

"Yes... Yes. Kakashi, don't leave her side for an instant... You have known me a long time, and I you... the moment things get bad, call some one... I need to go make my report and get a drink."

"Thank you."

Ibiki stood and helped Kakashi to his feet while he still held the girl. He opened the door to his office, "Kakashi, let me get some of my guys to escort you two..."

Kakashi stopped and waited while Ibiki summoned 2 masked ANBU and told them to escort them to her home. And they did.

Once Kakashi had gotten her into her house, he placed her gently on her bed and lay down beside her. Instinctivly, he curlded his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He soon fell asleep, scared shitless of what tomorrow might hold.


	11. Meetings

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

When Kakashi woke up, Sakura was still asleep, though she had somehow managed to become completely tangled up with him. He smirked and pulled his hand up lightly to brush her soft pink bangs from her face and tuck it gently behind her ear. After sitting there for a moment her heard a knock at the door and unwound himself from her arms and legs.

Standing and softly padding out of the room, he adjusted his mask and answered the door. Oddly enough there was no one there, Kakashi looked down and saw an ANBU notice, he picked it up and scanned over it quickly, Interesting. well not really, he actually rather expected this. Walking over to the gas stove he lit one of the burners and disposed of the letter. Pacing the room for a moment he then turned and made his way back to the sleeping kunoichi.

"Sakura... Sakura, I need you to get up. Can you wake up please?"

Sakura swatted at his hands and arms as he tried to gently jostle her awake. Blinking and bleary eyed she glared at him, "What the hell Kashi... I had a long day yesterday, you of all people should know that."

"Gomen Sakura, I need to take you to see Tsunade at the hospital."

Sakura bolted upright, "What happened? Is everything okay? More importantly, I everyONE okay?!"

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura, every one is fine. Tsunade wants to see you about Ibiki's findings..."

realization washed over her panicked features, "Oh, thank god. Well Lets go. She probably wants to tell me I am batty as early as possible so she can get to her sake."

Sakura got up and wandered over to her closet, pulling out one of her older outfits and looked over her shoulder at Kakashi who was still standing in the door way staring at her,

"I know it's not like you haven't seen it already, but could I have a little privacy please?"

"Oh yea, sure... sorry." Kakashi turned and closed the door as he left. he went and waited at the end of the short hall.

Sakura came out about 5 minutes later running her hand through her hair, "Let's go."

They walked out the door, Sakura turning to lock it and then they left.

---------

When they reached the hospital Shizune was waiting for them in the lobby. She led them down a large set of stairs and to the back of the building, Ah yes... the mental ward... Sakura cringed as the magnetically locked doors slowly slid open and closed behind them with a snap after entering.

As they walked down the halls Sakura could hear Juugo, the tall man who had brought Sasuke home that day so long ago now, screaming from his padded room, chains shaking, "Kill Kill, who should I kill next?" there was a pause and once they had passed the room he was being held in she could her the anguished pleading for his own death coming from behind the thick door. Sakura shuddered.

They finally reached the main office of this section of the Hospital and promptly went inside. Tsunade waiting behind the little desk, Ibiki seated in one of the chairs to the left side of the room, "So what's the diagnoses and prognosis Shisou?"

Ibiki's eyes widened almost un-noticably at her oddly bright demeanor, again he remembered that this was actually normal in a lot of PTSD cases.

"Well, we are going to start chakra therapy tomorrow at 2pm. You will have scheduled appointments twice a week. Kakashi has been assigned as your warden basically. You are not to go anywhere with out him, or some one he agrees to watch you. You will have to attend once weekly group therapy sessions down at ANBU's HQ, I do believe you know where and when that particular group meets seeing as you have had to accompany Sasuke in the past. Kakashi, Ibiki and the Therapist will give me bi-monthly reports as to your progress. Until such a time as we all agree that you are ready you are being removed from active duty. Is all of this understood?"

Tsunade looked around the room expectantly.

"Hai."

Tsunade nodded, "Well then, I guess you are all dismissed, I was informed that Tenshi wishes to speak with you. You are to go see her immediatly after leaving here. Dissmissed."

Everyone that was seated stood, all present nodded in parting and left the way they came.

Kakashi led Sakura out of the building and to where Tenshi was being kept at the ANBU emergancy safehouse and stepped inside behind her. Tenshi stood and embraced Sakura,

"Haruno-san, I am so glad to see you are safe!"

"Yes, yes... I am safe as can be, tell me how are you doing? do you need anything?"

"There you go again. Even when you are the one in need of aid, it is always others before yourself. Truly, there should be more people like you in this world. If there were I have no doubt the world would be a much happier place."

"I don't know about that, I have a pretty bad temper among other things, but I do thank you for your gracious compliments."

"Sakura-san, I only have a short while left on this earth. I want you to know that you have made knowing that a little bit easier, your kindness and compassion have been a grace in my short life, and worth so much more than the condolences I garner from others upon learning of my condition... Thank you for treating me like the living, and not like the dying."

Kakashi watched on as Sakura and Tenshi spoke, she should have been a diplomat, she could talk her way into and out of almost anything when the situation warranted it.

When the two had finished their conversation and the goodbyes were said Kakashi escorted Sakura back outside where they were met by a group of five ANBU, "Kakashi-san, Kabuto was spotted just outside Otafuku Gai. We were sent to inform you of this and give you this. there will be 5 ANBU on call should he try anything."

Kakashi cursed under his breath and looked a Sakura who seemed to have shrunk considerably into herself, "Sakura, it's alright. Come on, lets get you home, ne? You can call Naruto and Sasuke... and anybody else you want to, 'kay?"

----

Sakura nodded wearily and followed Kakashi back to her apartment. Damn did she ever need a nice couple of bottles of Sake and good banter. As soon as Sakura got home, she was going to call Anko, Genma and possibly Kiba over to drink themselves silly with her.

She knew from watching friends and loved ones who had suffered from PTSD before that she would have good and bad days... or as Sasuke used to say, bad days and worse days... either way, she needed to make the best of this. If anything else, her conversation with Tenshi had driven this point home. She would have to take it one moment at a time and work her way past all the bumps, that were glaringly apparent, slowly.

She watched Kakashi as he walked beside her, he looked to be deep in thought, he had Icha Icha out though, that was a good sign at least.


	12. Phone Calls and Sake

Chapter 12 

Disclaimer: Don't own.

When they finally got back to her apartment Sakura's phone was ringing. She hurridly kicked off her shoes and answered it. Kakashi walked over to the plush chair and sat down watching Sakura pace the living room smiling and talking, who was it?

"Yea... So how is your brother doing?... That's great! It's nice to hear from you again... Really?... So how long are you two going to be in town. I was planing on getting together with some friends tonight, it would be great if I could actually see you.  
No, probably going to have be here, wait a second, Kakashi?"

"What?"

"Do you think we could out tonight?"

Kakashi gave her a not so sure look.

"Please... Oh come on," she raised a finger to tell him to wait a second, "No no Kankurou, just wait a second, So Kakashi, please. ANBU will be following us around, Kankurou hold on, I will explain it in a minute... no just wait. Come on, it's not like we'd be going somewhere easy to target, just the bar or something, so please?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes,

"Fine, no wandering off though."

"Yes!," she put one hand over the reciever, "thank you thank you thank you, I really needed to get out of the house." uncovering the phone she went back to pacing, "So about what time do you want to meet at Iyasu's.  
9 sounds good, just let me call some other people.  
I will explain it when we get there...Yes... no, I will tell you then.  
Okay, say hi to Temari for me.  
Oh really? well then put her on the phone.  
Temari?  
Yea, hi. what's going on?  
okay, well you better go with Kankurou, it would be nice to really catch up.  
Alright see you tonight, Bye."

"Have a nice little chat?"

"Why yes actually, now give me a moment. I have a few people I need to call."

Walking phone in hand over to the desk in the corner of the room Sakura dug around in one of her drawers and found purchas with a little black book, with an exclaimation of 'Ah Ha!" she flipped it open and dialed.

"... Hey Anko?"

Anko? Why was she calling Anko? He knew they were friends, he had seen them together at various dango shops and tea houses before, Kakashi eyed her suspiciously as she began pacing again,

"Yes, well I am going to be at Iyasu's around 9 and wanted to know if you could round up the usual suspects...yes I know... no...no I already talked Kashi into it... yes... no, I would never! Anko where do you get these things? Yes... yes I know... I do and what of it... No there is no way, he is my friend, he trusts me..."

What the hell is she talking about? Kakashi raised an eyebrow and waved one of his hands to get her attention. When she looked over he mouthed, 'what's going on' she let her shoulders slump back and yanked at her hair while mouthing 'why me', at this he chuckled and she reached over to the side table and chunked a little figurien that looked a lot like Pakkun at his head.

"Alright now that's been settled, you better be there and bring everybody that's available... Okay, sure you can bring a friend... Alright see you then."

She paused in her pacing and looked at Kakashi who was looking at her rather expectantly, "She wanted me to trick you into showing her your face, I said no."

"Good, so who are, and I quote, 'the usual suspects'? I have never seen you with Anko at the bar before, Tea houses and food places sure, but never drinking and I can't see that ending well."

"Oh well, Anko and I started hanging out after a mission a couple years back, we had gotten to be really good friends. We would get together every month at the bar to play catch up and it slowly evolved into a regular thing... as for who the regular suspects, it started out with Anko, myself, and Genma.

Then this one time, Genma brought Raido and he started coming regularly. And then once after Tsunade had given Izumo and Kotetsu a really hard time at work, I invited them and they too became a part of the regular group. And then we ran into Shikamaru and Ino once and had them sit with us and they brought Kiba the next week... So that's the 'usual suspects', answer your question?"

"Uh, yeah..."

Sakura smiled and went back to her book,

"How many more people are you calling? That right there would add up to 13 including us, 14 with her bringing someone."

"Well, nosey aren't we, I know for a fact Raido is gone on mission and there is no telling if the others will all be able to make it, so I plan on calling Sasuke and Naruto because I promised to get drinks with them the other day and I am thinking about inviting Yamato, Sai and Shika... oh and possibly Neji."

"Sakura, you do realize that if Naruto says yes, Hinata will come and if Sasuke says yes he will bring that Suigetsu guy..."

"Yes and I would love to see Hinata, Suigetsu not so much, but hey, Sasuke is just trying to get him to be less weird around all of us, no one has really warmed up to him even though he has been here for a few years now."

"He's a bit creepy... But that's not my point, is there going to be room at Iyasu's for that big of a crowd to sit together, I don't think so... well unless you get the VIP room..."

"And I will, I happen to be on good terms with the owner, it's where I get Shisou's sake!"

She went back to making calls and by 8 o'clock she had gotten a yes from Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Yamato and a maybe from Neji. The owner of Iyasu's had said the room would be ready for her and not to worry about a thing. Sai was gone on a scouting mission with Suigetsu, Izumo and Kotetsu. She looked over at the jonin who was reading in her chair,

"Well, go get ready... that's what I'm doing."

She turned and went back into her room, dissappearing behind the door. Kakashi straightened what he already had on and yelled, "Ready!" at her through the door.

About 30 minutes later Sakura stepped out of her room and Kakashi just about fell over.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"This is not dressed up, this is... well it's 'damn I feel good and I wanna look it'. You got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Alright then, lets go."

Kakashi grumbled a little bit and pulled his shoes on, Sakura grabbed a pair of heeled combat boots and pulled them on and the set out for the bar. The ANBU outside followed silently.

-----

When they entered the bar everyone there looked up at them, probably because of the 2 ANBU behind them. Sakura walked over to the bar and informed the barmaid working that if anyone asked for her to direct them to the VIP room. She nodded and Sakura then noticed that Kankurou and Temari were already there.

Sakura walked up behind Kankurou and motioned for Temari to be quiet about it. When she reached him she promptly glomped him, causing him to jump and fall from his chair while Temari cackled from her seat across from him.

"Kankurou!"

Kankurou rubbed the back of his head as she helped him up from the floor.

"Come on, we're in the back."

Kankurou threw an arm around her shoulder as they walked. Temari smiled and Kakashi stiffened a little though he wasn't sure why, he was a little annerved by the young sand-nins arm being around Sakura.

They walked into the room, the ANBU standing guard stood on either side of the door, looking like rather intimadating bouncers.

Anko, Kiba, Genma, Ino, Shikamaru and oddly enough Ibiki were already seated at the gigantic booth and had a few bottles... no scratch tha, jugs of sake in front of them. Anko jumped up and pulled Sakura into a bear hug before sitting back down pulling the girl into her lap and laughing at the look the new comers gave her.

"Sakura?"

"Ha, don't worry about it." She smacked Anko over the head lightly while sliding off her lap and into the seat next to her.

"She always does that. I think she likes me."

Kakashi took the seat next to her, Kankuro across from her, while glaring a little at the copy-nin and Temari next to Kankurou.

"So, I believe I owe an explaination to Kankurou as to why I am being escorted about by ANBU, ne?"

"Yeah, I would think you do."

"Guards, there are some people after me. Not to mention that I am, uh... 'mentaly unstable'. I was captured and questioned by an enemy so until whatever time I have ANBU following me... that is all I am saying about it though! I am here to have fun."

Pouring herself a cup of sake she smiled,

"Anko, was Ibiki who you were talking about on the phone?"

"Yea," she turned and looked at Ibiki who was sitting beside her with his arms crossed looking a little uncomfortable, " He had talked to me a little the other day about you, I wanted him to get the chance to see you at your best. So when you called earlier it gave me the idea and I drug his ass along."

"You have some rather odd friends to say the least, Genma wont stop taking about women he wants, Yamanaka and Nara wont stop acting like Sarutobi and Yuhi when they were younger, the Inuzuka wont stop asking me about my scars and the I don't know much about the two you just brought in, but Kakashi is odd enough on his own... How do you deal with these people?"

This statement garnered a couple of huffs, a 'troublesome', and a small squeak of protest as well as a dry laugh from the copy-nin. Ino looked a bit confused,

"What do you mean 'Saratobi and Yuhi?"

"I mean Asuma and Kurenai, they always fauned over one another."

"Oh."

"I notice you didn't mention Anko there..." Sakura was grinning through her drink as she spoke.

"Do I really have to say anything? I think she did a good enough job of that by sitting you in her lap."

"Oh that's a good story!"

Kiba started laughing,

"Can I tell, can I?"

"Go ahead Kiba."

Ino and Shikamaru shook their heads and Ino leaned into his side as Shikamaru leaned back nursing his drink in one hand. Kankurou sat forward while Temari had managed to crawl over him and sit next to Ino. Kakashi just leaned forward on an elbow with his eyebrow raised to listen.

"Okay, okay. So it was the third time I had come, Sakura was sitting between Genma and Anko. Well anyway, some dude's came in and were all preaching about god this and god that, and when they got to our table Sakura smirked at them and completely seriously, she snaked her arm around Anko, who grinned like a mad woman and told them, " I don't believe in a god, but I damn well believe in a goddess." and they started being all dirty and crap. Right there at the table!

It was hilarious! Those two dude's mouths hit the floor and for all their preaching, couldn't turn around when Anko started kissing her... that was pretty hot... but when they finally came to their senses they ran as fast as they could outta there. Sakura and Anko about died laughing! It was great! Funny and hot. Jerk worthy even!"

There was a loud,

"Amen!"

from Genma who looked as if he was now picturing it in his head while Kankurou and Kakashi just looked at Sakura disbelievingly and Temari piped up,

"Girls are fun!"

" So Temari, what are you doing here?"

Temari smiled while taking a sip from her own drink, "Well, chunin exams are coming up so here I am. Shika and Ino have been having me stay with them... I have been having my own fun, to say the least."

"Hey we aren't drunk yet... no sex stories, especially when they involve me!" Ino was blushing a little.

"Alright, Kankurou, we know why Temari is here, why are you?"

"Well, we have I happen to have a team in the chunin exams, so take from that. They are pretty good, well good enough for me to want them in the exams."

The doors opened again and Sasuke, Neji, Hinata and Naruto walked in. Naruto was trying to get one of the ANBU to say something while the rest made their way over. Sasuke spoke as he sat down next to Kakashi,

"Yamato can't make it, he said to send his apologies. Last minute mission."

The night progressed almost every one save for Kakashi, Ibiki, Sasuke and Hinata getting rather sloshed. Kakashi was finding it hard to ignore Kankurou's hitting on Sakura every chance he got and was getting a bit agrivated.

Sakura was now thoroughly smashed and Kankurou kept throwing cheesy pick up lines at her, she was laughing when she felt Kakashi pull her closer to himself. She looked at him curiously,

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sure..."

Instead of bickering she just scooted a little closer and leaned against him while she continued talking to everyone.

---

Ibiki was watching Sakura and noticed how relaxed she had become most of her friends were around her, he made a quick mental note of that before turning to Anko,

"You were right."

"I know, I always am. Besides, it is exactly what she needed. Sakura is a great kid and I am really glad she was assigned the mission that led up to our friendship,"

Anko turned and looked at Ibiki,

" She saved my life. Damn good medic! She is dependable and just as long as she has all of us around she will get better and faster than if she didn't. It was the same for me, and I am pretty sure the Uchiha over there too... And god! Would you just look at them? When are they just gonna do it already! Jeez, you can tell they love each other what the hell is taking them so long!"

Ibiki looked over at the two in question and silently nodded, though he had never seen them together before this insident, it was enough to know that they did care for each other. Not to mention Neji had come into work just the other morning rambling something along the same lines.

"It is a major difference from her usual behavior, even before the situation she just went through, from her work demeanor. She seems happy and relaxed. At work she was all business really."

The conversations were raging around the table, Ibiki had even joined in once or twice, supplying some good banter, when the doors flew open and Gai stood in the doorway,

"I knew it! How very un-youthful to have party and not call I, Konoha's noble green beast!"

Almost the entire table rolled their eyes, Sakura spoke,

" Gai, I would have but I figured with such a youthful person, as yourself, you would have been away on mission!"

Kakashi, Ibiki, Kankurou, and Sasuke all looked at Sakura as if she had grown another head. Their neighbors quickly leaned over and whispered to them, "Don't worry, she just knows how to deal with... er handle him..."

"Why Gai!"

she stood up and pointed at him,

"Some one as hip and cool as you should know that! How could you accuse, I, the youthful cherry blossom of Konoha, of such a discrepancy! I challenge you to a drinking contest to aswage the injustice you have committed!"

This earned a few snickers and wide eyes from those who had never seen this before.

"Yosh! I must beg your fogiveness and submit to the contest as my apology!"

"Bring me sake!"

The door s were opened again and a small table was carried in by one Barmaid and exactly 1 normal sized bottle of sake as well as 10 cups.

Sakura moved over Kakashi' and Sasuke's lap and took her place at the table while Gai stood at his.

"Aright, lets start this!"

The bar maid poured the first shot.

----

Exactly 16 minutes later Sakura stood triumphant and Gai was passed out in his seat. She walked back over to the booth and took her seat again. She was recieving strange looks from those same sets of eyes.

"What, he can't hold his drink. Haven't you ever noticed that he only ever has 1 or two drinks and never goes further than that? By the 5th glass he always passes out, and don't worry Lee wont be bursting through the door, he doesn't drink unless he wants to go all drunken master, which isn't often and he wont be hurt by the lack of invitation."

After about 2 hours Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou and Kiba took their leave, Naruto having carried Gai out with him to take him home.

Sakura was leaning against Kakashi's side again and he had his arm draped around her. Sasuke was smirking from his seat while Anko was giving Genma a hard time and Ibiki spoke with Kakashi about old times. Sakura soon piped up,

"So, Sasuke... I have seen most of your scars, are you planing on telling me how you got that one?"

She reached over the table and poked him in the cheek.

"Sparring."

"Oh come on! you know I like the stories!"

Sasuke huffed,

" Fine! It was Naruto... he got me with a kunai."

Sakura dissolved into a fit of laughter

"Oh oh thats just great, mister 'you wont even scratch my forehead after all these years' and he finally got you!"

"Oh shut it... Well I should call it a night anyway. I will stop by tomorrow 'kay?"

"Sure see you then Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her a quick hug and left Ibiki finished his drink off and stood,

"I should get going as well, I have work rather early tomorrow. goodnight and get home safely."

Anko shuffled her feet under the table and looked at Sakura,

"Oh just go Anko, jeez."

Anko jumped up planting a kiss on the pink haired girls lips and flew out after Ibiki, before the door closed Sakura could see her snake her arms around Ibiki's and follow him out. She giggled,

"I'm glad she caught him."

Sakura looked at Kakashi who was looking at her rather oddly,

"What, what is it?"

"She just kissed you..."

"Uh, yeah..."

"Does that mean the story Kiba told earlier was true?"

Genma smirked from his corner,

"Oh hell yes it was true, and it was hot!"

"Oh shut up Genma, Yes Kakashi, Anko and I made out for an audience, it was funny as hell. Why?"

Kakashi blinked a couple of times and changed the subject,

"Sakura we should probably go as well. You have plans tomorrow."

"Oh alright. Bye Genma."

"Alright, have fun you two."

Kakashi cuffed him before helping Sakura up. She was laughing,

"Genma you damn lech."


	13. Love huh?

Chapter 13 

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

When Kakashi and Sakura arrived back at her home Sakura turned around to face the ANBU had followed them for the night, walking up to them, swaggering slightly, she kissed each on the side of their masks,

"Thank you for the lovely night, I would invite you inside, but you probably already have plans."

She turned leaving the two standing dumbly to open her door and push a giggling Kakashi inside. Waving over her shoulder she closed the door.

"And you said I wouldn't do it. Damn Kashi! What the hell do you think I am, I kissed Mitarashi Anko to freak out a couple of people, you think I would have a problem with two guys in masks?"

Kakashi had removed his shoes and was sprawled on the couch,

"Don't remind me, and I knew you would but I had to make it seem like I didn't, because then you wouldn't have and that was just too funny! Do you even know who they were?"

"No, who?"

"Aoba and Tonbo!"

He dissolved into a puddle of laughter again, nearly sliding off the couch.

"Oh shit! Kakashi you know Aoba has a thing for me! That was evil!"

Sakura reached over to bonk him on the head before tripping on one of her shoes and falling on top of him, where they both laughed even harder as she rolled off of him.

"I am so drunk Kashi!"

"I know... I think I met my limit as well..."

Kakashi grabbed the remote from the side table and flipped on the tv before Sakura made a grab for the remote,

"Now now Sakura-chan, that's not very polite."

"My house, my rules, my choice. you probably want to put it one of those late night skin flicks anyway."

Kakashi pushed the remote underneath himself and Sakura tried to get to it and ended up nearly toppling over.

"Oh just give it here. Stop being an ass!"

"You are the one who accused me of wanting to watch badly made porn Sakura, I hardly think I am the one being an ass."

By this time Sakura was trying to crawl over him to get access to the object she was after. jumping up and promptly falling back over Sakura grabbed at the drawer in the side table and produced a second remote, sticking her tongue out at Kakashi she plopped back over to her seat and started flipping channels.

"Now that's not fair Sakura, but why do you have two?"

"I tend to lose it... so I just keep a second one for those occasions."

"I see."

Sakura had settled on some cooking show when the channle was flipped again, she looked over and Kakashi was holding the other remote and now surfing through the channels at his discretion, Sakura bopped him on the head with the remote she had and made another grab for the one in his possession, he kept it out of reach and took the second one away as well,

"I win!"

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted a moment before breaking down and watching the action movie that Kakashi had decided on.

About 45 minutes into the movie and sakura was curled against Kakashi's side, his arm draped casualy around her shoulders,

"Ne, Kashi? did you hear what Anko and Ibikiwere talking about?"

"Hmm?"

Kakashi looked down to find Sakura looking right at him,

"What were they talking about?"

"Us."

"Okay, I'll bite, what about us?"

"She said we love each other..."

She was looking at him rather seriously,

"Well what do you think?"

"I don't know, it's just... I've heard other people say the same thing and well, Ino flat out told me I did... I don't know."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I mean I know I care about you and I know you care about me, but... well would you call it love?"

"I don't know either. Just watch the movie, don't think about it too much, if we do, we do."

"Alright..."

Sakura soon fell asleep and when the movie ended Kakashi looked down at her,

"love huh... if this is it, I don't think it's too bad."

He picked her up and carried her to her room, lying her down he turned to leave when he felt her hand holding his wrist, looking down he could tell she was still asleep and pushed her over on the bed. Laying down himself he continued to watch her until he too had fallen asleep.

Sakura woke in a cold sweat, someone had their hand over her mouth,

"Shhh... we wouldn't want to alert your friend there and have to kill him now would we?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she recognized the voice.

"Follow me or he dies."

Sakura glanced down at Kakashi from the corner of her eyes, he wasn't asleep, dear god he wasn't asleep... Sakura nodded and was pulled upright, why wasn't Kakashi moving? he said he would protect her! what the hell was he doing!?

Kabuto turned her to face him and smirked at her,

"Go."

He pushed her to the window, she looked over her shoulder and saw Kakashi sitting up silently, he motioned for her to duck, she did and Kakashi jumped up and grabbed Kabuto by his arms, slamming him into the wall,

"Sakura, go alert the ANBU out front."

Sakura nodded and scurried out of the bedroom and headed for the front door when she was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and throwing her to the couch across the room, she landed hard and made to grab the short sword from behind it when she was stopped again by Kabuto grinding against her hips and pushing her arms above her head. He pushed his free hand between her legs and palmed her roughly. She did the only thing she could, Sakura screamed. Before the ANBU could get inside Kabuto ran his tongue up the side of her neck and face pausing at her ear to whisper,

"I will get you."

He used a transportation jutsu and vanished. The ANBU slammed through the door, "What's going on?"

"He, he was here, some one needs to check on Tenshi... Kakashi oh shit Kakashi!"

Sakura bolted up and ran to her room, Kakashi was out cold on the ground next to the window. Sakura fell at his side and checked his pulse, he was still alive, she pulled him into her lap. One of the ANBU had followed her and was standing in the doorway,

"Does he need a medic?"

Kakashi slowly woke up, he could feel something warm and wet on his face, when he opened his eyes he could see Sakura above him, she was crying.

"No. I'm... I will be fine. Sakura are you alright?"

The ANBU moved from the door and went back to the living room while waiting for the back up that had been called for.

Sakura pulled Kakashi closer, he could still smell that little bastard on her,

"Sakura are you alright, he only used a genjutsu to put me under."

"No... no. I'm not alright!"

She stood up, Kakashi rose to his elbows,

"Kakashi... he tried to do it again..."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he pulled Sakura down and hugged her,

"I swear this wont happen again... I wont let it."

Sakura raised her head and looked closely at his face, reaching up slowly she pulled his mask down so she could see he whole face, he was scowling deeply. Sakura let her fingers brush his cheek and ran her thumb over his lower lip. Kakashi looked her in the eye and she was watching her fingers, her eyes glanced up to his eyes before returning to her hand.

"Sakura?"

"Can I kiss you Kashi?"

"Sakura, you were just sexually assaulted, are you sure that this is the time to have this conversation?"

"Can I?"

Before waiting for he could answer she leaned the rest of the way in and put her lips lightly against is before pulling back to look at his mouth again. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as her face scrunched up for a moment and then she was kissing him again, this time she moved her lips over his and he responded hesitantly. Before the kiss could progress something hit the floor behind Sakura and the both jumped,

"oh shit, sorry... uh, when you two are done just meet us in the living room..."

Kakashi looked at Sakura who was blushing a little and put his hand behind her head at the nape of her neck and pulled her mouth back to his. After a few moments they broke apart for much needed air and stood,

"Well, ah, um... we should go into the living room I guess..."

"Yea..."

Sakura looked at him as he started to walk away and grabbed his hand before falling into step beside him, Kakashi looked down at her for a moment before she quietly spoke,

"Well, shall we then?"

Kakashi chuckled and they walked into the living room where there were 4 ANBU, 2 sitting on the sofa as if they owned the place. One shifting nervously from foot to foot in the corner and the third seemed indifferent.

"It's about damn time!"

"Hn. I agree with the dobe."


	14. Time Passes, The Good and The Bad

Chapter 14 

Disclaimer: Nothing do I own...

A/N not my best chapter... I have had a bit of writer's block. I will try and get the next chapter out soon though. Hopefully by next Monday at the latest. this is not my best work, I am aware, but it is what I got so... yeah, on with the story.

Sakura stood slightly behind Kakashi in the living room. She looked at the 2 ANBU draped on her couch when Kakashi spoke,

"Why whatever are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what we're talking about Kaka-sempai. Anyway, that isn't why we're here."

"No it isn't, now then. How did he manage to get in here and to her?"

Sakura felt Kakashi squeeze her hand lightly when she trembled at the mention of what had just occurred and stepped closer to him.

"A couple of our guys are currently updating Baa-chan and we sent Neji over to Tenshi's to check things out there. When they all finish up they will get word to us and you, Sakura, will be escorted to talk to the old lady. Kakashi, you can come too, seeing as you guys are sooo close."

"Why thank you... brat..." Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakashi's response and walked over and sat between Naruto and Sasuke,

"So, do you two still want to hear what happened? I did promise to tell you..."

"No you don't have to relive it Sakura, just tell Hokage-sama to show us the transcripts."

"Thank you..."

"No problem."

The two young men tilted their masks up and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back, though it was strained.

"So you were caught suckin' face with Kaka-sensei, ehhh Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sputtered and smacked naruto across the back of the head, "We were kissing not... not sucking face you baka."

"Technically, Sakura, it is the same thing."

"Sasuke..."

"Oh shit."

Smack!

there was a knock and Naruto motioned to the other two masked ANBU to go answer it.

Kiba stood at the door with Akimaru,

"Time to go."

"Alright, come on."

-------

"Thank you for coming... I guess... well Tenshi is safe, apparently Kabuto tried to get her after failing to get you, Sakura. He seems to be losing focus on his original goal. We will be moving her to another safe house, deeper in ANBU HQ.

Sakura, you are not safe in your home and due to circumstances that have presented themselves..."

She looked between said girl and Kakashi with a satisfied smirk,

"Uzumaki, I believe you owe me some money. But back to the subject at hand.

You will be moved to an apartment closer to headquarters aswell. Kakashi will be staying with you, however your ANBU guard will be upped aswell. Tenzo will be here soon, I have him finishing up the paper work and he will take you two there. I would ask that you go nowhere alone. Both of you. Kabuto may decide to try and use what he has found out against you. Is this all understood?"

"Hai shishou. I understand."

"Good, and may I just say," She took a deep breath and stood with her hands still on the desk,

"IT'S ABOUT DAMNED TIME! Alright, now that is off my chest, go wait in the lobby for Tenzo."

-------

Sakura stood outside with Kakashi, she was leaning lightly on his side and holding onto his arm and he just smiled,

"So what do we do now Kashi?"

"Hm? I guess we just take it a day at a time..."

"Okay... Oh look there's Yama... I mean Tenzo, I still want to call him Yamato sometimes, 'specialy when he isn't wearing his ANBU uniform... jeez."

"Hello Sempai, Sakura. Are you two doing alright?"

"As good as can be expected."

"Ah. well we should get going I guess."

"Hai."

Sakura stayed attached to Kakashi's side as they walked down the lamp lite streets of Konoha. A couple of blocks down the street, Tenzo turned and and headed up the walk of one of the small houses there.

"This is where you guys will be staying and your guards all asked for said duties. So you know them all, they will be trading out every 8 hours, so I will be seeing you in about..." he looked at an imaginary wrist watch, "16 hours. Ja, and be careful."

They turned and looked at the small house, "Kashi, didn't Tsunade say she was putting us in an apartment..."

"Yes, she did. I think she is trying to be sneaky Sakura."

"Hai, she is..."

They opened the door and standing before them were Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto. They were all wearing their uniforms but had their masks off.

"So... you guys all wanted guard duty?"

"Well, it is for you Sakura, and you happen to be important to us. As troublesome as it is. Because we are your friends we would rather it be us, rather than someone else. That way, like my father told me years ago, we can do our best to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Aw, Shika, see that's why I love 'im, I told you he could be sweet when he wanted to Sakura!"

"Hai, hai Ino... by the way, how's Temari?"

Ino blushed and lightly smacked Sakura's arm, "Sakura are you turning hentai on me?"

"Oh yes Ino, I am turning hentai on you."

Sakura reached around and grabbed her best friends butt and then laughed when Ino turned redder than a boiled lobster. The men in the room all just looked on as if Sakura had grown a second head,

"Oh come off it guys, aren't you all supposed to be doing guard things?"

"Ano sa, Ano sa, Sakura? When did you get so perverted? I mean first you make out with Anko, then Kakashi and now you are groping Ino... what happened?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "In case you have forgotten, Anko and I were messing with those idiot preachy bastards and I just grabbed Ino's ass to get a reaction out of her. And it isn't perverted to kiss some one you care about."

"Oh, well... okay? Well, on to business then. We will trade out the interior watch halfway through. Hinata and myself will take first watch outside. Ino, you will take inside with Shikamaru and Neji first. Sai was finishing up some things and will be here in a few minutes. He will join us outside. Sakura, you and Kakashi should go get some sleep... and I mean actually sleep!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and shrugged as followed Sakura after she had pulled back and punched Naruto in the nose before turning and walking into the Kitchen,

"I am actually rather hungry, thank you very much Naruto. Keep your perverted notions to yourself."

-------

After the first shift was over, they were replaced by Sasuke, Genma, Lee, Tenten, Suigetsu and Temari.

Temari explained that Sand had told her and Kankuro to stay and that they were also sending some other sand nin to help watch over Sakura and Tenshi. Nothing really happened other than Sakura visiting Tenshi and doing her therapy as well as getting permission from Tsunade to try and continue the work she had been doing in the mental ward before she had been sent on the mission that had one so terribly wrong all those months ago. She had managed to talk her into it on the basis that, a) it would help her to have something to focus on, b) Sasuke had explained that the young man she was interested in helping was terrified of himself and wanted to get better, and c) at the very least she could get a game plan together for when she was able to actually go back into it full force.

Sakura brought home the folders for the patient she was to be working with. Juugo.

Suigetsu made a few of the others nervous still. Sakura had had enough. She stood up, walked over to the pointy toothed nin and hugged him. Sasuke and Kakashi snickered while the others looked rather uncomfortable. Suigetsu had stiffened before patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"See, he isn't all bad, now get over it. He has been working with us for a number of years now and has by all accounts proven himself loyal to Konoha. So stop treating him like an outsider dammit."

"Uhh... arigato Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled and shrugged, "Well it's true. there were plenty of times you could have turned on us. Yet you haven't. You're just a bit of a loner, that's all."

Her time was spent talking with those on guard inside, eating, holding onto Kakashi, talking to other friends who had stopped by and reading over the files she had brought home. Ibiki stopped by to visit with Kakashi. Kakashi thought it might be a good idea if Ibiki could help Sakura talk through the torture, seeing as he had been through such extremes as well and Ibiki agreed, so he offered to listen if she ever needed anyone too, she took him up on that offer.

-------

The next group to come to relieve Sasuke's was made up of Tenzo, Anko, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, and Tonbo.

That night she woke screaming, Kakashi managed to quiet her. She clung to him through the rest of the night, unable to find sleep again.

Kankuro and Kakashi had a staring contest, Kakashi won. Sakura talked, ate and finally found sleep much later that night.

---------

The days stretched on and Sakura had good days and bad days. She went to her therapy sessions and gradually got a little better. It had been almost a month and Tenshi was actually looking better. Her time left had been extended to another 6 months. While this was a good thing, it also meant there was now more of a chance for Kabuto to get to her.

Sakura continued with research into Juugo's condition. Sasuke and Suigetsu would help when they could. They told her more about their time with Juugo on team Hebi and about the battle between Sasuke and Itachi. How the final member, Karin, had been killed. She had heard the story before from Sasuke, but was always willing to listen when he needed her too. It was however the first Kakashi was hearing of it all and he listened carefully to everything the two young men said about the other young man, who had threatened Sakura upon their first meeting. He suddenly understood why Sakura wished to help him so much. Juugo was, at heart, a good person who was overtaken by bloodlust and held no self control. He had wished to be killed so he could cause no more pain.

Sakura had formed a plan and had it approved by Tsunade. She would begin as soon as she was deemed able and ready.

Kakashi and Sakura grew closer and they talked about everything and anything. They had gotten close to 'consummating' their relationship a couple of times but had stopped when Sakura could not quite handle it. Kakashi remained understanding and patient.

Kakashi noted that she was improving, slowly but surely, and talked to her therapists and Tsunade. They agreed that she could begin training again, though nothing extensive and so he and whoever happened to be on guard at the time would train with her for a couple hours everyday.

Sakura spoke with Ibiki as well as her therapists. Sakura and Ibiki became quite good friends.

Her nightmares still came, the sound of dripping water still sent her into panic attacks. Some days were worse than others, but the majority of the time Sakura was herself.

Everyone was beginning to relax a little. Then the day came 2 months after Sakura had been accosted in her own home that Kabuto was spotted again. Every one went back onto high alert.

A/N i know, I'm sorry it sucked. The next chapter will be better though... I hope...


	15. Meditation and Discussions

-1Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in.

A/N" Big big big thanks to Priss Hatake, who helped me over a huge road block, She was able to help me get over the Sakura having to deal with sexual situations again with Kakashi, with her offer of a scenario of Ibiki helping her through it with a question. Said scenario and question is in use and credit goes to the wonderful and helpful Priss. Thank you so much for your help!

Sakura lay awake in bed. Sasuke's team was on watch currently and she could hear them walking about. She blinked up at the ceiling and turned her head to regard the sleeping Copy-nin beside her.

They had come close again, but she still couldn't seem to get past the memories of someone else besides Kakashi's hands grabbing at her. She figured maybe she would bring it up in therapy tomorrow.

Returning her gaze to the eggshell hued paint, that was chipping a little in the corners she noted absent mindedly, ceiling; Sakura decided she should go through some of the meditative exercises that Ibiki had recommended to her the other day when she told him about the bouts insomnia she had been having off and on lately.

Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply through her nose she let her thoughts wander back, exhaling softly through her mouth she allowed the hands of the clock in her mind to spin backwards. To things she had not thought about in months and/or years.

Just before she had left on her mission those short months ago, Kiba had asked for her help with the kennels. She had agreed. They had spent the day working with the older dogs that belonged to the clan, as the evening grew to a close one of the female dogs, who had been pregnant at the time, had gone into labor. Kiba had learned from his sister Hana how to handle such situations, and Sakura was a medic, though not a veterinarian she was still able to help and they had delivered 5 healthy pups.

Kiba had said he would see about training one for her. She had been ecstatic….

Breathing slowly, in through the nose, out through the mouth. The steady rhythm calming her mind and taking her back further and further, she thought about ramen with Naruto, philosophical discussions with Shikamaru, talks of art with Sai.

Memory after memory of the time before she had been taken and scarred mentally and physically, she continued back to thoughts of walking with Kakashi to the memorial stone. The return of Sasuke years prior, along with two of his comrades after finally killing Itachi. He had lost the third member of his team, Hebi. Karin was what he had said her name was… apparently she was even more annoying than Sakura had been as genin…

When Tsunade-sama had questioned his reasons for going to Orochimaru, Sasuke had told her that he had to leave Konoha or he would have been risking those who had come to be family to Itachi again. He had claimed that Itachi would have killed them as well. In hopes of giving him more to hate.

Continuing back even further, she recalled the first time she and Kakashi had spoken as friends and not just teammates. He had been sitting at a table in the back of one of Konoha's bars with Genma. The senbon chewing nin had called her over. She smirked at him and laughed when he flirted.

She and Genma had gone on a few missions together by that point and had an easy sort of friendship. He would flirt and she would laugh.

But Kakashi had been somewhat surprised by the fact that Genma seemed to know more about her than he had. So they talked about a lot of things, mainly small talk. A few days later, however, found Sakura at the Memorial to visit the names of her Father and uncle on her mother's side. She had run into Kakashi and they had spoken after both were done with their respective visits.

It had been then that she had learned of how he came to posses the Sharingan and the reasons he valued teamwork so much. He had spoken of his sensei and teammates long since gone and she had spoken of her father and other loved ones whom she had lost as well. After that they had become each others shoulder when one or the other needed someone to just be there…

Opening her eyes slowly she turned and looked at Kakashi again. He was still sleeping, his arm thrown half hazardously over her stomach, his face pushed into the pillow. He was making soft snoring noises and Sakura couldn't help but smile a little at the portrait he painted laying there oblivious to the world as he slept. She knew however that his senses were alert and should anything happen he would be up in a flash, so oblivious wasn't really the proper term she guessed.

Glancing over at the clock on the night stand, she noted that it was almost 3 in the morning. She really wanted to just fall asleep. Flopping over on her side she curled up closer to Kakashi and felt his grip tighten for a moment before she felt him raise his head a little. She turned and looked over her shoulder at him and saw that he was blinking sleepily at her,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up…"

"It's okay… can't sleep?"

"No."

Kakashi raised his hand and rubbed at his eyes for a moment and let his head fall back to the pillow, he pulled her closer and wrapped both of his arms around her while nuzzling her hair lightly,

"you need to get some sleep."

"I know. Don't worry about it though. You should go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, just go to sleep Kashi."

She could feel him nod softly and the warmth of his breath puffing against the hairs at the base of her neck made her shiver slightly. Relaxing back into his arms, she let her mind wander again, she thought about all of her friends and how thankful she was to have them supporting her through this… she truly hoped she wasn't a burden. She had sworn all those many many years ago to never be a burden again… she couldn't help but feel as if she had somehow failed in that respect now…

Those were her last thoughts before sleep finally claimed her.

-----------

Sakura woke up around 7 and rolled over to find Kakashi sitting on the edge of the bed watching her.

"Morning."

"Yes, yes it is. Did you sleep okay after I woke you up Kashi?"

"Hai, I did. You have to be at therapy in about 45 minutes you know."

"Shit! Kashi why didn't you wake me up. Just because you're late doesn't mean I want to be!"

Sakura jumped out of bed and started pulling fresh clothes out of the closet.

"I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up… you haven't been sleeping well lately. I figured you could use it."

---

After Sakura had gotten changed and she and Kakashi had emerged from the bedroom they found that Sasuke's team had left and Tenzo was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"I have to get to the hospital, I have therapy."

"Alright. Lets go then."

"Actually, just a second,"

Sakura turned and looked at Kakashi,

"Kashi, you should go visit Obito. You haven't really been able to for awhile now. Tenzo can handle taking me to my appointment, can't you."

"Hai, just take someone with you Kakashi-sempai."

"Alright. I will see you later Sakura. Keep your eyes open."

"Hai hai. See you later Kashi."

-----

After her therapy session, Sakura decided she should go and speak with Ibiki, maybe he could help her out on this one. He had become a great source of comfort over the past few weeks and he seemed to understand partially what she was going through. Seeing as he had lived through a similar experience.

-----

"I don't know what to do about this, and it is a little awkward asking you, but I don't know what to do…"

"Well, let me ask you this, if you were to loose Kakashi to a mission in the next minute would you regret never having been with him? What if you were to die? Would you die with the regret on your mind or would you be accepting of the fact?"

Sakura looked down at the floor beneath the chair she was currently occupying in Ibiki's office. He was shuffling paper's about on his desk. When Sakura had broached the subject of sex he had been somewhat startled and couldn't quite understand why she would come to him. He was glad she trusted him, and had grown to see her somewhat as a sister.

Sakura looked up again,

"I would… I think I would regret that…"

"Then do something about it. Don't let what that sniveling coward did to you control your life. Don't allow him to have that kind of sway over you, if you do, he has already won."

"Thank you… thank you for listening. I really appreciate everything you have done for me…"

"Think nothing of it. Now, I think it is time for you to get back home. Tenzo is waiting outside."

"Hai… again, thank you."

------

Once she had made it outside with Tenzo, Sakura turned and looked at him,

"Tenzo-sempai, do you think I could spend sometime with Kakashi alone today?"

Tenzo smirked a little and looked at her,

"I think we can arrange something."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N lemon coming soon…


	16. At Last?

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. This chapter will contain a lemon, it isn't the best, I don't really write them that often so… yeah. There, that should be ample warning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura got home, Kakashi was still out, and Tenzo had gone to speak with the next team.

Sakura sat down in the living room and turned on the television, flipping through channels until she heard the door open, Tenzo smiled,

"It is all taken care of. You will be afforded some privacy, but the team will still be around. Is that good enough?"

"Yes that's fine… thank you sempai."

Tenzo smiled and turned back out the door and left. Sakura smiled softly to herself as she made her way into the kitchen to make herself a snack.

She was facing the counter making a sandwich when Kakashi came in. He looked tired but otherwise alright, Sakura smiled over her shoulder and went back to making her food,

"Do you want one?"

"No, I'm good."

Sakura nodded and was finishing up when Kakashi snaked his arms around her waist causing her to jump a little. She put what she was holding down and turned around in his arms, looking up into his face, he hadn't taken his mask off yet.

"You okay Kashi?"

"Yea."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek as she studied his eyes, something was wrong, she could tell,

"What aren't you telling me?"

Kakashi exhaled loudly and nudged the side of her face with his temple before sliding his forehead down the side of her neck and resting it on her shoulder. Sakura furrowed her brow a bit and put her arms lightly about him, running her fingers through his hair,

"It's okay, just tell me, what's the matter?"

"A lot of things."

He was grumbling into the place her shoulder and neck met, Sakura resisted the shutter that came with the vibrations his voice caused.

"Come on."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room, food forgotten on the counter. He trailed behind her, slouched and heavy footed.

Sakura sat down on the couch and pulled Kakashi down next to her,

"So, tell me."

"I just… Every time things start to quiet down and get closer to the norm something always happens to disrupt it."

"Kakashi, what the hell are you talking about?"

"They haven't told you, have they?"

"Told me what?"

Kakashi ran his hand over his face and pulled the mask from it as he leaned back against the arm of the sofa,

"He was spotted again. Closer to Konoha this time, they overheard some of his conversation. He knows Tenshi is dying."

Sakura tried not to look startled,

"What do you mean he knows? How can he know?"

"I don't know that, but he does. From what they could gather he seems to be more interested in you now anyway. It puts me on edge. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not again…"

"Why would he be more interested in me, Tenshi is the one he is convinced can resurrect the snake bastard."

"Once again, I'm not sure."

Sakura turned her body away from him for a moment and leaned forward her hands braced against her knees. Her eyes were closed in thought and she steadied her racing thoughts,

"Kashi, I can't let him control me, he isn't even here and I am letting him affect my life… I don't want to talk about that bastard anymore."

"Alright, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't apologize…"

She turned and faced him slowly, he looked so tired…

"It… it isn't your fault."

Her voice was quiet, he watched as she moved closer, slowly. Her eyes wandered over his face, her hair falling over her shoulders, she leaned up and nuzzled her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just, don't let me go… please, just hold me."

He complied, his arms winding around her, pulling her closer, he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. She smelled good, absently he ran his fingers softly over her arms and back, she had settled into his lap leaning against him, her head rested in the crook of his neck, arms wreathing his neck.

She brought one of her hands around and touched the side of his face, beckoning him to look down at her, he did and she moved closer until their lips met.

Sakura kept her eyes open as she kissed him, his own had slid shut the moment her mouth had opened to deign him entrance. His hands sliding up her back, one at the nape of her neck the other resting between her shoulder blades, he tilted her head back to gain a better angle as his mouth slanted over hers. His body leaning up, his back coming away from the arm of the chair he pulled her closer still, hand fisting in the soft hair there at the base of her neck.

Sakura fought to keep her eyes open, afraid she would see Kabuto if she allowed them to fall closed. She let her hands fall to his chest as they continued to kiss, their mouths parting for only an instant to allow for breath and just as quickly finding each other again.

Her body turned as he lowered her back to the couch, his body pressing down on hers, he leaned back and took in her appearance, the only word that managed to enter his mind was stunning and he was upon her again, his lips trailing fire on her neck as she traced his shoulders and arms with her fingertips.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat when his mouth descended on hers again and she moaned softly into the kiss, so full of want and need. Her back arched up off the cushions and she pushed herself into his body, her hands pushing at his jonin vest. He sat up a bit and helped her push it off, her eyes never leaving his.

She ran her hands up underneath his shirt, as he lowered himself again to capture her lips, softly nipping at them. When his callused hands found her breast she gasped into his mouth and ground against him causing him to groan throatily into her mouth.

When his hands went to the edge of her skirt she stopped him,

"Not in here…"

Kakashi nodded and hefted her up, carrying her into the bedroom where he placed her on the bed and followed shortly after. Their clothes were quickly divested as they continued their heated caresses.

His lips felt like fire against her already heated skin, fingers moving nimbly over her body finding purchase at the apex of her thighs. She moved against him.

His breathing became ragged when he felt her hands ghost over his abdomen, not stopping as they continued in their downward path. He bit down lightly and groaned into her neck when her fingers wrapped around his achingly hard length.

Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat as they moved against one another, soft sounds passing between her lips, pleasured groans from his.

His fingers swept over and into her already dripping folds causing her back to come up of the bed as a breathy moan erupted from deep within her chest. She pulled on his arm and writhed under his touch. His mouth covered hers again as he curled and stretched his fingers within her, his thumb rubbing the bud of nerves shrouded above her slit.

"More… please, more Kakashi…"

Kakashi paused, looking down into her eyes,

"Are you sure?"

Sakura, not trusting her voice, could only nod. Her hands pulling against him as he moved slowly to angle himself between her legs, his narrow hips replacing his wrist there.

His eyes never left hers as he pushed slowly in, her nails biting into the flesh on his back. Her body convulsed around the intrusion and she whimpered slightly, dragging her nails down his back as she arched against him, pressing her breasts into his chest as he moved slowly until he was sheathed completely in her weeping entrance.

His thrusts were even and slow, she with him, her body writhing and slick beneath his own. Her legs moved to wrap around his hips as he thrust into her again, moans and breathless sighs filling the room. Kakashi pushed his hands beneath her shoulders and wrapped his fingers over them and he pushed harder into her, his neck bowed forward and eyes closed, he kissed her softly.

Sakura's eyes slid closed, Kakashi's arms enveloping her as their bodies danced against each other, glistening in the soft light of the room. She could feel her body tightening as she moved towards bliss in his arms. The pace quickened. His left hand traversing the curve of her side and gripping her hip as he plunged into her again.

His breaths were coming in shorter and clipped, he too was getting closer. When he felt her body snap like a bow strung to tight beneath him he fell to his own ecstasy as the waves of her pleasure shot through him in the form of her walls clamping around him.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Kakashi, he was balanced on his hands resting on either side of her shoulders, breathing hard,

"Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled and pulled him down on top of her, gingerly running her fingers through his sweaty hair. He rolled his body so he would not crush her beneath his weight and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, nuzzling the nape of her neck. She smiled, her eyes closed and she relaxed in his arms.

----

A few hours later they both awoke to the sounds of fighting, Sakura and Kakashi both stiffened immediately before jumping out of the bed and quickly pulling clothes on.

When they got outside Sakura was grabbed from behind while Kakashi was jumped by a group of 5 sound nin. Kiba, Akimaru, Anko and Genma were all fighting as well. 6 more ANBU appeared, but when Kakashi had finished dealing with the enemy nin, he turned around to check on Sakura, but she was already gone.

"Kuso. Genma go tell Tsunade that Sakura has been taken, I am going start tracking her. They couldn't have made it far!"

Genma nodded and took off, Kakashi summoned Pakkun and the rest of his nin dogs and told them to find Sakura. The dogs were gone in a flash and Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something slither on his shoulder,

"Damn it Anko, don't do that."

"Kakashi, we will get her. Kiba went to fetch Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Yamato. We will go with you."

Kakashi nodded and continued to wait tensely for the signal from his pack. Naruto and the others showed up within five minutes and stood impatiently by.

A howl burst through the forest to the west, Kakashi jumped into the trees followed closely by the others.


End file.
